The Pervert Familiar
by Damien Falls
Summary: OC gets summoned by Louise, and is really confused, he gets a physical boost, and knows for a fact that he is inside an anime! How will he use his anime/manga knowledge in the story, and how will his newfound power help him later on in the story. Pairings most likely OCxLouise.
1. Prologue: The Pervert Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Familiar of Zero, with the exception of my OC (Damien Falls). This is my first fanfiction so I am open for criticism for future improvement, my English may not be perfect so keep that in mind as you read. Now before I begin I would like to thank Michael Shadow for introducing me to the infinite world of fanfiction, cause without him I would probably not be writing this now. I am not too sure about pairings, but it will probably be OCxLouise. Now you probably don't care about me babbling away sooo here you go.**

 **Prologue: The pervert familiar**

Third pov:

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, and powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from and assert from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!" As Louise finished chanting her summoning spell, a huge and loud explosion appeared.

"As expected of Louise the Zero, summoning an explosion as her familiar!" Kirche blurted out, as all of the other student started laughing hysterically. However they soon stopped as they saw a humanoid figure appear in the smoke. After the smoke cleared a boy could be seen standing in the center of the commotion. He was clad in a black jacket, with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans and black converse shoes. He's hair was dark brown and he had a pair of light brown eyes.

The boy then proceeded to talk in a foreign language not understandable to anyone, and started slowly walking towards Louise with a smirk on his face. Suddenly without any warning he grabbed Louise's ass and started talking in his weird language again. After a couple of seconds the boy then grew pale and said something again, only to be interrupted by Louise bitch-slapping him which resulted in him falling back onto the grass.

"Professor, can I redo the summoning please!" Louise asked with a slight annoyance on her face.

" I am sorry Louise, but the summoning ritual is a sacred procedure so I cannot allow you to redo it." Said Professor Colbert. "Now please finish the contract."

"With him?! But he is a peasant and a pervert nonetheless!"

"No buts young lady, now proceed"

As the people around him spoke in a language that did not sound like anything he had ever heard before, he saw the cotton candy hair make her way to him as he sat on the grass. She then crouched and said something which was proceeded with a kiss. A slight blush could be seen on the boy's face, but it did not stay long as he could feel a burning feeling taking over his whole body, intensifying with every passing second until he passed out.

 **Ok guys this concludes my short prologue! To clarify some things that will occur in the following chapters. The OC is a character based off of myself, how he acts and speaks is how I personally would react to the given situation. Another twist is that the OC will get a physical boost, greater strength, speed, agility etc. That last thing is that he is aware of where he is, what I mean by that is that he knows this is an anime world! Now about when the actual first chapter is released, I will try to finish it by the end of the week, but if that fails it will be out by next weeks end.**


	2. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Michael Shadow: Thanks best buddy, stay awesome and keep the updates coming!**

 **Well here it is chapter 1, how it wound up well you will see, but I must say that I am kind of pleased by how it is. I know for sure that I am not that good of a writer and that it may not fit your standards. I would also like to thank the people that that read my prologue so far! It felt amazing seeing that people actually wanted to click on my story xD Well end of that now enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: The arrival

Damien pov:

Somewhere in Norway. A young boy has just finished watching the last episode of Familiar of Zero. "So they end up living together huh. Must be damn nice to be able to travel away from your responsibilities for a while ey?" Said the young man to himself. _Well I better get going, I don't want Michael to wait too long_. The young boy then stood up from his chair and went to the hallway, there he put on his black converse shoes and matching black jacket. He was just about to leave, but when he opened the door instead of seeing the familiar mountains he was so accustomed to, he was instead greeted with an oddly familiar green portal. Before the boy could do anything he was sucked into the portal by an invisible force. The last thing he heard before complete darkness enveloped him was: "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful…"

 _Hmm what is this weird feeling? It doesn't feel like I am sleeping, but I am certainly not awake either._ BOOM! _What the hell?_ Out of nowhere an huge explosion could be heard, and after it followed a blinding light. I then found myself lying on grass surrounded by a huge mass of smoke, and for some reason laughter surrounded me. _Where did that explosion come from?! I really hope the apartment is okay._ I turned around to where the entrance should have been, but I was instead met with a stone wall. As the smoke started to clear I could kind of identify human like shapes all around me. _Well of coarse there would be people around, it would be weird if there weren't with the huge explosion and everything._

The smoke had now fully cleared and I could see all the people around me, all wearing the same kind of important looking uniforms. "Hehehe.. well this does not look like Norway. Oh!" I said whilst hitting my fist on my flat open palm. "This is a dream! It must be!" After the words left my mouth people looked at me kind of confused as if they did not understand me. "Wow of all the things I dream about it's the last anime I saw. I must say though the details are outstanding!" _Even Louise is here_ , is what I thought as a smirk grew on my face. _I wonder just how real this feels_ , as I drew closer to the pink haired I reached out my hand and took hold of her small yet firm bottom. "Wow it feels so real! A little too real in fact, wait a sec-" As my face grew pale I just about caught a glimpse og Louise's hand rapidly approaching my face. SLAPP, you could kind of hear the bitch-slap echoing around.

"Professor, can I redo the summoning please!" Louise asked with a slight annoyance on her face.

"I am sorry Louise, but the summoning ritual is a sacred procedure so I cannot allow you to redo it." Said Professor Colbert. "Now please finish the contract."

"With him?! But he is a peasant and a pervert nonetheless!"

"No buts young lady, now proceed"

 _What kind of language is that_. I thought as I rubbed my cheek. _Somethings not right, the pain on my cheek feels way too real to be a dream, and that firm bottom of her just confirms it._

Louise then hesitantly walked towards Damien, and kneeled down. She then started chanting something in her language, after a couple seconds of chanting she then pulled Damien in for a kiss which only surprised him as he blushed slightly.

 _What was that for? Then again, should I be complaining?_ Just as I finished that last thought a burning sensation burst out throughout my whole body, and as if that wasn't enough the pain only got worse with each second passing. The last thing I could hear was someone talking very loud, maybe even screaming.

Time skip: A couple of hours later

"Ugh… I wonder if this is how a hangover feels." I whispered to myself as I felt my whole body aching real bad.

" _Finally you're awake!"_ Yelled the somewhat angry looking Louise standing right next to me.

"What did you say? I do not understand your lang-" I was then interrupted by Louise saying something.

" _Hmm looks like you don't speak our language_ " She then said. " _Well, well nothing we can do about that now can we?"_ She then walked over to a fancy looking closet and started undressing.

 _What is this anime rip off kind of scene?! Wait…_ I thought as a came to a realization. _If this is exactly how the anime then I should just babble away so she uses her failed silencing spell! I don't know if it will work, but what else do I have to do?_

"Hey little miss I am a proud noble, try using some magic on me will ya? Hello earth to proud noble, hello, hello, hello, he-"

" _Can you just shut up for a moment?!_ " Louise said after yet another slap to Damien's face. " _I wish I could just shu- Oh right! The silencing spell I learned last year! Now what was it again? Hmm oh yeah._ _ **Ansur Ver Ang.**_ With a small BOOM, the room was now filled with smoke.

"There you go I knew you had it in you!" I said to her with a small grin on my face.

"Wha- I can understand you! Say something again!" She said with a slightly shocked face.

 _Well that was the point of this…_ "Hi, I am Damien Falls, and from what I can understand you are in some way my master?" _I better not reveal too much knowledge I have._

"That's right peasant, my name is Louise Francoise de La Valliere, and you peasant are my familiar" She said with a kind of annoying tone.

"So I am some kind of servant, correct?" She nodded to my question. "Okay then Princes tell me where I am." She looked at me for a second and gave me a small hmph as she looked away.

Time skip: around 15 minutes

"So I am in the kingdom of Tristein, on the continent Harkegenia, and you are some kind of mage that summoned me by performing a sort of sacred ritual as a part of your second grade criteria in a magic school?" I said although I already knew that. As she nodded it confirmed that I definitely found myself on the world of Familiar of Zero.

 _Hmm, I should probably follow the story of the anime so I don't cause some kind of disturbance, and change the history. Ok then the next thing to do should be running away when she doesn't look and later get caught by Guiche… Great I need to deal with that guy as well, I almost forgot about that idiot._

As Louise got distracted by her own talking, I seized the opportunity and sneaked out of the room. I then spotted a staircase at the end of the hallway and used my fastest sprint, only to be met by the wall. "What the? How the hell am I already here?!" _Now that I think about it, my body does seem kind of light ever since I came here. Does it have something to do with this rune?_ As I looked over said rune I realized that it probably meant that I am now Gandalfr. _Well no time to think right now, she will probably realize that I am gone very soon._ I went down the spiral staircase and stopped when I heardvoices. _Oh I know who this is…_

"I am pretty good at baking souffles" Said a brown haired girl.

"I would love to try one" Said the soon to catch me douche.

"Really?!"

"Of course, Ketty. I would never lie to those pretty eyes" He said while looking all sparkly.

"Ehm sorry to interrupt your little innuendo, but I kind of have to get through here"

"Oh you are Louise the Zero's familiar aren't you? You should treat nobles with more respect and not trouble them:"

"Yeah, yeah sure" I said as I waved him of and walked away.

"Hmph, such a vulgar behavior"

A sound of someone running down the stairs could be heard, and soon later Louise emerged from the staircase.

"Guiche! Did you see my familiar go by?!"

"Well yes he was just here"

"Catch him"

"Wha-" He looked at her with confusion.

"He run away…" She said with a slightly noticeable blush.

"Hahaha, as expected of Louise the Zero, even her own familiar runs away from her"

"Yeah whatever just catch him"

Back with Damien:

"Ok, I passed Guiche. Next should be Kirche with that random guy by the fountain, and after that my graceful capture…Ugh I don't like the thought of being caught. Oh well" A couple of seconds after my little conversation with myself I arrived by the fountain, and as I thought Kirche and the random dude from the anime where there. _Ok a little bit more._

"Isn't that the familiar of Zero?" The guy pointed out.

Soon after him followed Louise and Guiche.

"Kirche did you see my familiar run by?!" Yelled a slightly out of breath Louise.

"Yeah he just went by why are yo-" Kirche could not finish as she was interrupted by Guiche.

"He ran away" Explained Guiche to the now full out laughing Kirche.

"As expected of Louise the Zero!" She said whilst holding her stomach.

Louise did not even listen as she just continued after Damien, and soon after everyone was following her.

 _Ok, that is the exit. Should I maybe try that speed again?_ I jumped down the staircase, and just as I was about to try that superhuman speed again, I was suddenly floating in the air. _Well they caught up sooner than I thought._ Since I basically knew what was going to happen I just stopped struggling and looked In awe at the beautiful twin moons.

Back in Louise's room

"You brought this on yourself!" Said Louise while pointing a finger on me. I was now chained to the wall with a collar around my neck. It was to be expected though. "You better wash these till tomorrow!" As she ended her sentence and turned off the lights I couldn't help but wonder. _How am I supposed to wash anything with this on?_ Was my thought as I pulled on the chain. _Well I guess I can do that tomorrow. For now I should just sleep and regain some strength._

Time skip: Morning

I slowly opened my eyes only to be met by the cold stone wall. "ugh… I don't envy Saito for this haystack…" I stood up and looked around the room. Louise was still sleeping in her king size bed, without a care in the world. _I should probably prepare her clothes._ I Then looked around the room and brought forth all parts of her outfit I could find. The only thing missing where her panties. _Now onto the good part. Lets see they should be over here._ I then opened the bottom drawer of the closet, and found whole rows of neatly arranged panties. _Bingo!_ A small grin made its way onto my face. I picked out a pair that I picked at random and put it together with the rest of the clothes in a pile.

"Wakey, wakey, it's time to get up Princess" I whispered into Louise's ear.

She rolled over with a small grunt and looked at me with half open eyes, "Who are you? Oh right, I summoned you yesterday." She looked over at the clock. "Good dog, you woke me up on time!"

"Dog? Seriously can't you be a little more original with you insults?" I said. "All men are dogs, bleh. I see that no matter what world I find myself in the opinions are the same"

"What are you on about?" She looked at me slightly confused.

"Oh right I didn't tell you yesterday. I am not from this world. I come from somewhere called Earth, from the continent of Europe. It's a world where only one moon resides on the night sky." I told her with a straight look on my face.

"One moon? That sounds ridiculous!" She blurted out.

"Just as ridiculous as an ancient summoning spell that summons your familiar for life" I replied. "Now you should probably put on some clothes and proceed to your lessons." As I turned away and tried to work out of the room, I completely forgot about my collar and got choke-slammed into the ground.

"Where do you think you are going?" Louise asked.

"Out? Or maybe you want me to stay and watch you change?" I said with a smile smirk.

Louise then thought back to what happened after the summoning of Damien and blushed.

"O-on se-second thought I can do it myself, you just wait outside"

"How am I supposed to go out with this around my neck?" I pointed to the collar around my neck. She then waved me over and took out a small key, which she then used to open up my collar. I massaged my neck for a little while before I exited the room and waited outside. After a while Louise came out of the room, and I followed her to her classroom. As I was about to walk away she grabbed me by the collar nearly choking me and said.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well you are about to have a class so I thought I will wait outside."

"The second year students have a break today, they are supposed to use today to bond with their familiars." I then looked out to the garden and saw all second years students sitting outside with their familiars, they were all siting on a dozen coffee tables all around.

"I think I'll pass thank you" I replied to her as I slowly tried to get away.

"Oh no you're not!" She said as she with a lightning fast movement grabbed me by the ear and pulled until I went along with her.

"Au, au, au, okey, just let me go I will join you on this bonding thing."

She looked me over, and when she was convinced I meant it she let go of my ear.

 _When I think about it, am I not supposed to pick a fight with Guiche now?_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a girl with a maid outfit in front og me and crashed into her.

"Oh sorry about that!" I apologized as I offered my hand to the fallen maid. "Oh you must be Siesta" I asked her after recognizing the maid.

"Ehm yes, but how do you know my name? Have we met before? She asked while slightly tilting her head to the side.

 _Shit! I haven't met her yet, ok quickly think of something…_ "Oh no, I was informed that if I needed something I should ask Siesta for help. I just assumed." I scratched the back of my head while smiling at her.

"Oh I see!" She said with a blinding smile. "Oh no! The cake! I am sorry, but I have to go ehm… Damien-san right? The familiar of Mistress Louise?"

"That's right, but I can take that cake for you."

"No you don't have to do it." She said while picking up the cake.

"Please I insist. It's for Guiche right?" I asked her while grabbing the plate.

"Ah yes it's for Guiche-sama." She replied, whilst her expression asked how I knew.

I made my way through the sea of tables and over to Guiche where he was sitting with the girl known as Montmonercy. She was a short blonde with freckles, which made her look kind of cute.

"Here is your cake sir." I said as politely as I could, while giving him the cake.

"Finally! What took you so long peasant?" Said Guiche with his usual annoying voice.

"Well I don't really work here I just helped out a little. Oh by the way Guiche, where is the brunette from yesterday? Ketty was it?" I asked him with as a huge grin appeared on my face.

"Wha- How do you? Who are you?!" Yelled a panicked Guiche, while Montmonercy gave him a deadly glare.

"Guiche, what is he talking about?" She asked with a vain pulsating on her forehead.

"Oh nothing really, I just saw him talking with a girl named Ketty or something. It was last night as I tried my epic escape." I told her as her face slowly became red with anger. I then turned around to walk away only to see something that just made my already huge grin even bigger. "Oh Ketty, if you are looking for sir Guiche he is right there."

"Oh, why thank you kind familiar." She said with a smile on her face.

I then just walked away as I already knew how it would end. _In 3…2…1…_ SLAPP. A slap that could be heard across the entire garden, followed by a wave of laughter only further brightened up my day.

"You peasant stop right there!" Guiche yelled after me. "You made two beautiful women cry, and I will make you pay for your sin!"

"What are you on about? You made them cry with your little two-timing stunt…"

"Shut up peasant! I challenge you to a duel!"

 _There you go boy, I was waiting for that. Now onto the fun part._

"I accept, where do you want to do this?" I asked even though I obviously knew.

"I will be waiting at Vestori Square! Don't you dare run away peasant!"

 _Oh don't worry I will come, but first one last obstacle…_

Just at the end of that though Louise came to my side and grabbed me by my jacket.

"What's the big idea?" I asked.

"I am taking you to Guiche so you can apologize. If we hurry maybe he will forgive you."

"Oh. Could it be that you are worried about me? Hmm?" It was followed by a long silence before she answered.

"You wish. I just don't want my familiar to be completely useless, not like you really can do anything anyway." Her reply made me chuckle a little, and a serious face followed right after.

"I am sorry princess, but I can't listen to you request. Declining would make me a coward, and trust me when I say I'm not." I then proceeded to Vestori Square. Upon arrival I saw Guiche and a couple of curious students.

"I applaud you for not running away, but I run out of luck when you came here." Guiche said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me. How are you going to fight? I take it you will use some kind of golem looking at your body."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Well your legs and arms are so thin I am worried I would break them." I said and waited in amusement.

"Insolent fool, you will stop looking down on me when you are done!" He then waved his rose around and a petal fell onto the ground. From where the petal fell, a blinding blue glow now took its place, and soon a humanoid looking bronze golem emerged. "I am Guiche of the Bronze, and therefore you will fight a bronze golem or a Valkyrie to be more accurate. Pretty fitting don't you think?" He said looking more sparkly than ever.

"Well it does kind of look like a girl so it reflex your personality really well!" I sarcastically complimented him.

"Enough!" he yelled and waved his hand forward. The Valkyrie then flew forward, but what came after is what really amazed me.

Everything seem slower, as I looked over to the Valkyrie it looked as though it moved in slow-motion. _Well this is interesting, I probably can do this for the same reason as the superhuman speed._ I looked down on the rune engraved on my left hand. _I wonder what else this will give me. Okay, now how should I do this. Hmm I wonder, since I have superhuman abilities maybe I could try some kind of anime attack?_ Just the thought of it made me smile inside. _Well only one way to find out if this works._ I used my superhuman speed to rapidly travel the 15 or so meters between me and Guiche and quickly change my direction so I end with my face at Guiches back. I then crouched down and put my hands together in a tiger sign from Naruto.

" _ **Secret Ninja Art: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"**_ I shouted as I stuck my fingers up Guiches rectum. Everyone stood in shock completely silent as they wondered on how I got behind Guiche so fast. Guiche however wasn't as easy going about it…

"Yaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" he let out a painful scream as he flew a couple meters before landing on his face holding his hands on his ass.

As soon as he flipped over to sit, I used my newfound speed to quickly appear right in front of him with my hands still in the tiger seal. Guiche looked terrified at my hands and whispered something.

"Louder I can't hear you!" I told him.

"I…Surrender…" He whispered a bit louder.

"Whaaaaaat?" I dragged my voice out mockingly.

"I said I surrender!" He then finally yelled.

All the nobles around stood in shock as they witnessed a noble lose against a mere **peasant**. I walked over to Guiche and offered him a hand, which he hesitantly took. I picked him up rather easily to my surprise. _Cool looks like I have strength too to some degree._

"He could I a noble lose against a peasant?" Guiche asked himself really silent, but just enough for me to pick up.

"The reason is simple, you thought I was a mere peasant and underestimated me. And as you already know, it didn't end too well for you now did it?" I looked at him and saw it in his face that he knew I was right.

"Anyway I should probably go before Louise losses it." I smiled and waved goodbye to the spectators, and just a couple of seconds later I could feel the all too familiar grip on my ear. "aaaauuuu" Louise come on, I won! There is no reason to be mean!"

"You got lucky, and I guess you do have some kind of skills, but you still didn't listen to your master and for that you will be punished! You shall skip 3 meals!" She said with a kind of evil looking face expression.

"Nooooooooooooooo"

 **Well guys, that marks the end of my first chapter! I finished it a lot faster than I thought I would, but I guess I didn't really have anything to do, having no friends and such… *CRIES* Anyway, I will most likely not publish chapter 2 this week so I can have some time to work with it properly, but you should expect it next week. As to when I will release chapters on a regular basis. Well I plan to publish at least one chapter each week with each chapter being 2k words at a minimum. Other than that I will encourage you to post reviews as I am not such a good writer yet and would really like to hear some feedback for future improvement. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The talking sword and wait where is Siesta?**


	3. Chapter 2: The talking Sword

**Darksaiyan101: Don't worry mate, I just started writing and I don't plan to quit before I at least finish this fanfic.**

 **Now before I start the chapter I just wanted to say how amazed I am by the response I got so far, and that I actually can't believe a hundred different people have read this so far. To you my friends THANK YOU! Also I kind of forgot to add this last time sooo here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic with the exception of my OC.**

Chapter 2: The talking sword and wait where is Siesta?

The otherworldly boy was squatting outside the academy by a small water source along the huge stone wall. Besides him was a small wooden basin of some sorts filled with a bunch of clothes.

"How does one even gather so many clothes?" I said in an annoyed tone.

Flashback:

" _Here dog, these are all the clothes that gathered when you were too lazy to wash them." Louise said while handing me the small wooden basin_

" _Tell me Louise how does one gather so many clothes in like 2 days… And besides, you were the one that chained me to a wall. How do you expect me to your clothes like that?_ "

 _Louise gave Damien a glare, but couldn't quite hide the small blush after realizing her own mistake. "Y-you are my familiar! You should have found a way around this small obstacle!" She shouted at my face._

 _I looked at her and found her expression quite amusing as I took the small basin with clothes an walked out of the door._

Flashback end:

"Well I guess it isn't that bad." I said to myself as I picked up a pair of pink panties. A small smile grew across my face, at the same time my stomach growled at an insane volume. _I guess skipping meals isn't working out now ey?_ Was my thought as I rubbed my stomach. My thinking was then interrupted as I barely heard footsteps approaching me. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw Siesta.

"Hello Damien-san." Siesta said with her usual warming smile.

"Oh hello Siesta. What brings you here?" I asked the maid curiously. I knew that Siesta would meet me outside eventually, but I did not expect her so soon especially since it was quite late.

"I was working my usual shift when I noticed someone in the yard. So I decided I would check it out, and then I found you. What are you doing here Damien-san?" She then asked me.

"I was washing clothes for the princess." I answered her sarcastically with the nickname I gave Louise.

"Princess? Do you mean Louise-sama?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, yes Louise, that's just something I call he-" My reply was interrupted by my stomach growling again even lauder than before. I blushed slightly as I scratched my head. "Sorry I was forced to skip some meals, hehehe."

"I see, well in that case please follow me Damien-san." Her smile grew as she finished her sentence.

"Oh, ok, but Siesta please don't call me Damien-san. Just Damien is enough you know, we are both peasants anyway." I told her as I found it kind of weird.

"Ok, D-Damien then." She said with a blush slowly covering her face.

I nodded to her in approval, and let out a small chuckle at her reaction. _I guess she will be taking me to the kitchen then, but I got to wonder. What kind of nickname will I get? I did not use a sword so I guess "our sword" is out of the question. Well I guess I'll wait and see._

We walked for about 5 minutes after we arrived at the kitchen. As we walked in, I could see all of the staff was quite busy as they didn't notice us walking in.

"Wait here a little Damien." Is what Siesta said before taking off. After almost a minute she came back with a bear looking man which also was the head chef if I remembered correctly.

"Hello Damien! Siesta told me you were hungry, is that true?" Asked the bear man.

"Well…" I didn't get to finish as my stomach answered the question for me.

"I guess that answers my question, hahahaha." The head chef ended his sentence with a wave of laughter, after which he waved over a staff member and told him something. The young looking man set of and came back with a bunch of different foods, including some soup and bread.

I sat down at a wooden table Siesta pointed me to and started eating without being able to control myself. _This is amazing! I haven't eating something as good as this on forever!_ Was what I thought as I small stream of triumphant tears rolled down my face.

"This is amazing!" I told the staff. To which all of them smiled.

"Hehe, well they are just leftover, but ear as much as you want, Our Ninja!" the head chef said.

Just as I was about to swallow another spoonful of soup I heard what my nickname was and couldn't help myself. I spit out my food and looked over at the chef.

"Our Ninja?!" I looked over at the chef which had some of the soup on him.

"Yes! You are just a peasant like us, but you defeated a noble, and without even using any weapon or magic. Siesta was there and told us about your amazing display." The head chef replied.

"But why Ninja?" I asked him curiously.

"Well Siesta said you moved so fast no one could even react! That you just disappeared, and reappeared behind Guiche-sama! A feat only capable by a true Ninja Warrior!" Said the head chef with a huge grin on his face. Everyone around him agreed.

Everything was completely silent until the silence was broken by my on laughter.

"Hahahaha hahahaha, I can't it's just too much!" I said over my uncontrollable laughter.

Everyone looked in confusion as they wondered what was so funny.

 _I guess they are somewhat right. I never thought that joke of a technique actually would make me look like some kind of Ninja!_

"Let me explain." I started.

"Where I come from this technique is used by people called shinobi, those are somewhat ninjas as you called them. I however am not, I am not even close actually. If a real shinobi would fight me I would be dead now!" I told them still kind of laughing at the statement. "The only reason I was able to do that is because since I came here I have felt much lighter, stronger, more agile, and I can't really explain it. I just thought I would try the technique." I told them.

 _I lied to the people because telling them about television, anime and such would probably be way to confusing._

"That's amazing! You are telling me that there are stronger people than you in your world?" Asked Siesta standing on my side.

"Well I guess you could say that yes." I replied.

I then began eating again, and answered questions that some people asked to my best ability. After about an hour passing I excused myself and told them that I had to go back. As I opened the door to Louise's room I noticed that she was sleeping already so I behaved as silently as possible, and slowly joined in.

Time skip morning:

As I slowly awoke from my hay bed, I noticed that my left arm was kind of numb, so I curiously opened my eyes only to be met by a pink bundle of hair. _What the?! What is she doing down here?_ I looked over at the bed and saw that everything was kind of falling off the bed. _I guess she fell of the bed and rolled over and snuggled onto me for warmth, wait… How does one fall off the bad and not wake up?!_ I didn't really finish my thought as Louise wrapped her leg around me, which wouldn't be that bad if it was for the fact that I could feel her bare womanhood rubbing up against me pretty well through my pants. _Oh this is not good, if this continues I won't have a pair of clean clothes anymore._

"Hey Princess, don't you think you have teased me enough? It's time to wake up." I said into her ear whilst gently poking her on her cheek.

Louise slowly opened her eyes without really realizing where she was. She then noticed she wasn't in her bed, and also her daring sleeping position.

"Wha- Why am I on the floor dog? Explain!" She shouted into my ear.

"Whoa, princess hold on. I just woke up, and after looking over your bed I came to the conclusion that you fell down in you sleep and cuddled up to me for warmth." I explained to her

Louise gave a slight blush at the thought. _Wait, why am I blushing over something like this? He is a commoner for god's sake! Even though he may look a little bit cute…_ _No Louise stop your thinking! He is just a commoner, and familiar that's it._

"Is that a blush I see? Hmm?" I teased her and watched her amusing reaction. "But anyway, shouldn't you get ready for class?" I asked her calmly.

She looked over at the clock and noticed she woke up a bit later than usual.

"I should, but that's none of your business, just wait outside whilst I change dog!" She didn't really have to finish her sentence as I walked out to wait outside.

I waited for a bit until Louise made her way out of her room, I then followed her to the classroom and just about as I was to walk away she took hold of my jacket.

"You will be joining me in the classroom today peasant, I don't want you to go around picking fights." I looked at her and understood she actually meant what she said.

"Are you serious? But school is boring! I don't want to!" I whined to her.

"You are joining end of discussion!" Louise said.

"Bu-" I started.

"No buts, you either join me or you skip 3 more meals!" She said while smirking evilly.

"Classroom it is!" I exclaimed without even thinking about it.

Louise then smirked triumphal and walked into the classroom, she sat down and waved me over, and pointed to a seat beside her. I walked over and sat down at her side and waited for any kind of information about what was going to happen, but I got none.

As the lecture continued, I caught onto something familiar.

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air magic create a different, stronger effect by combining multiple elements together. Furthermore, the level of mages is determined by how many elements we can combine. Now what are those levels?"

Since I already knew about the levels I decided to put my hand up and see if she picks me. Which she did, she looked over the classroom and saw an overly eager Montmonercy but overlooked her and pointed at me.

"You over there, ehm are you new I haven't seen you before."

"Do not worry teach, I am only a familiar and it's the first time I am here anyway. I didn't expect you to know of me. It's Damien by the way." I said whilst doing my best "noble" Impression I could while at the same time being me.

Louise looked at me in amazement as I spoke a way she didn't think was possible for me, but stopped as she whispered to me.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the class? You are from another world how in heaven's sake how would you kno- " Louise was interrupted by the teacher who pointed to me and asked me to stand up.

"Ok Damien. Tell me what are the levels of mages?"

The Whole classroom waited in anticipation for me to fuck up, but I would not give them that satisfaction.

"Two elements form a line, three a triangle and four a square, also isn't there a fifth element? Void I think it was?"

The whole class sat in silence as they wondered how I perfectly answered the question, or maybe was it the fact I knew about the void element? Even Louise let out an amusing expression looking at me in awe. I couldn't help myself and I let out a small chuckle after seeing her expression.

"That was an excellent answer Damien, and to answer your question yes there is a fifth element, but no one has been able to use it in over 6000 years. Going on, every single one of you has the affinity to an element some of you can even use two of those elements."

"Sorry ma'am but there is one person who can't even use one" Kirche said, when at the same time the whole class looked over at Louise. She at the other hand didn't really seem to care, like if she was used to it.

"Louise the Zero can't even cast an ordinary low level spell." Kirche continued as the whole class let out a small laugh. It was then I saw that Louise shifted a bit. _It must be awful to be treated like this by your whole class. I need to do something._ I then stood up and slammed my hands onto the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Well now that I have gotten you attention." I said. "You are all Idiots, like the biggest idiots ever." I continued as everyone looked at me wondering where I wanted to go with this. "You say that my princess has no talent, that she fails at every kind of magic, but you should know that without her I wouldn't even be here, I am the living proof the she can do magic." Louise looked at me confused, but at the same time I could see a slight blush and smile. "Now you call her Louise the Zero why?" I said.

"Because she has Zero affinity with every element." Said one of the students.

"That was a rhetorical question…anyway.What you failed to realize is that the zero comes before one, therefore it wouldn't surprise me if Louise surpassed all of you as a mage!" _Even though I already know that she will._ I though while a small smile grew on my face.

I then sat down again, and was pleased when I saw that none tried to make a comeback, or try to make fun of Louise again. _Probably because they don't want to end up like Guiche. Oh how fun was that?._ Nothing really happened after that with the exception of me almost falling asleep. Another thing I did not notice was a familiar redhead looking at me all dreamy.

Time skip a couple of hours:

Damien was in the room with his upper body completely uncovered, sweat covering his body as he did pushups. "96…97…98..99..ugh..100!" Just as he finished his counting Louise entered the room.

"Oh hi Louise off to bed?" I asked her while getting up, all glistening with sweat.

Louise stopped for a moment and looked me over while her face gradually turned more and more red until she turned away.

"Wha- What are you doing?" She asked with her face still locked onto the wall.

"Nothing really, I was bored and decided to do some training, although I must say I'm surprised at how toned my body currently is. After coming here I did feel stronger, but I didn't expect something like this." I said while looking over my body. "Tell me, why are you facing the wall? Could it be you haven't seen a real man's body like this?" I teased her as I put my hands at my sides and bend over to match her height.

"Don't think you are all that!" She said as she crossed her arms and faced away with a "hmph". _Like I would admit that you look amazing… God dammit Louise! Stop thinking like that._ "Well it's good to see you at least try to keep in shape, I wouldn't want my familiar to get fat and even more useless."

"Well it's not really like it's for you or something, I have been training for a while now and I don't want to cut on it." I said while going by her to get my clothes.

"Oh god the smell." Louise said whilst pinching her nose and swaying her hand back and forth in front of her.

I stopped up and took a whiff of my armpit, and sure as hell it was bad.

"Ehm, is there anywhere I could wash up?"

"There is, but it's late now so it isn't open." She replied. "Well I guess you will sleep outside today."

"Wait what? Why? It's not that bad." I lied not only to her, but to myself as well.

"Don't even try, just take the hay and go."

I pulled over my t-shirt and slang my jacket over my shoulder, and took the hay with me outside. I then spread it out so it would become as comfortable as possible, and laid down pulling my jacket over my upper body. After a couple of minutes I finally found a somewhat comfortable sleeping position, but the cold really didn't help. _Ugh Princess my ass, I should have nicknamed her The Witch…_

Time skip 1 hour:

I awoke to footsteps, but they didn't sound human. As I looked up I was met by the amber eyes of Kirche's Salamander. It looked at me for a while, and then walked closer as it tried to bite me, I however knew what it wanted to do and with lightning fast movements I stood up and jumped back around 2 meters. The Salamander looked in confusion at my instant movement, and tried to walk over again.

"Stop right there." I said to it, as it stopped for a moment. " Is there something you want from me?" The Salamander nodded in response. " And what is that?" The Salamander then turned around and pointed with its tail. "Do you want me to follow you?" The Salamander nodded again. _I have an idea as to what to expect, and that does involve me getting punished… Then again if it goes like in the Anime, we will go to the city, and I will get Derflinger. Only one way to find out I guess._ I stopped my thinking and proceeded to follow the Salamander for a good couple of minutes until it stopped in front of a door slightly bigger than the one leading to Louise's room.

"I guess I have to go in?" I looked at the Salamander and it nodded yet again.

I then knocked on the door, and got an instantaneous response.

"Come in!" Kirche's voice could be hears from the other side.

I then pushed the door slightly to see a dimly lit room not so much different from the one I usually slept in, with the exception of an extra door.

"Welcome." Said Kirche with a seducing kind of tone. "Welcome to my suite, Damien Falls."

"You can just call me Damien you know."

"All right if that's what you want. Did you know that my byname is Fever? I tend to burn like a torch."

"Sure you do." I answered unamused.

"Oh come on don't you understand? I'm in love with you!" She exclaimed "Love always comes so suddenly, don't you think?"

"It sure does…"

"Oh you looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche! And when you stood up for the Zero I knew that my Fever turned into Passion…"

 _How does one look handsome while sticking their finger up the ass of another man? That's some twisted logic right there._ Kirche then took hold of my hands and started dragging me in for a kiss. Which was interrupted by someone shouting from the window.

"Kirche!" The voice said.

"Oh my, Styx?" Kirche said surprised.

"I came by to check on you because you didn't show up on our promised time." Said Styx.

"Well then, I am changing the appointment to 2 hours from now" She said.

"Huh?! That wasn't the deal" Is the last Styx said before Kirche got annoyed and sent a small fire dragon from a candle by the window into the face of Styx, Sending him down to the ground.

"Was that a friend?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, a friend, now let's go on." She then tried do drag me in for another kiss, but…

"Kirche!" Another voice shouted, a voice different than that of Styx. "Who is that man? I want to bu-" The poor guy didn't get to finish as a small spear of flames shot out of Kirche's wand, and sent him following after Styx.

"Another friend?"

"Mhmm, anyway, the night is short I don't want to waste i-"

"Kirche!" A mix of voices all different from the previous guys shouted in unison." You said you didn't have any particular lover!"

"Flame!" Upon hearing its name the Salamander stood up on its hind legs and let out a massive flame, sending away the rest of the guys.

 _Well this is kind of amusing, I just hope Louise comes here soon._

Kirche then looked back at me, and instead of trying to go for another kiss she pushed my down on my back and held my hands down with her own.

"Damien, I love you" She said as her massive tits dangled right above my chest. As amazing as the view was at the same time it annoyed me. Sure breasts are fun, but these ones are just too much.

"Uhm, I should probably go before Louise comes here. I am just a familiar you know I have my responsibilities." I said while sweat dropping.

"Just leave them be, am I not worth more than Louise the Zero?"

 _Well those aren't a zero._ I though as I looked at her breasts. _But they aren't really that desirable after my tastes._

I guess Kirche got tired of waiting as she pressed her whole body against mine, and soon enough her lips met mine. _Come on, any second now._ Right after the door shot open and a annoyed Louise stood in the opening.

"Louise!" Kirche said surprised. "I'm busy right now, Valliere."

"Zerbst! Whose familiar do you think you are trying to seduce?!" She said with a small vain visible on her forehead.

"It can't be helped, the Von Zerbst family is destined for love and fire. And I only wish to burn in the flames of love." She said while looking over to me.

Louise then looked over at me and said "Come here" I stood up right away surprising both girls.

"Wait! Even though he is your familiar, he is still a proper human being! You shouldn't get in the way of someone's romance!"

Louise wanted to say something but was stopped by me.

"Kirche, I am smothered by your words, however there is no romance between us." I told her with a smile on my face. "Also there are 3 reasons for this. 1. If I tried to do something to you I would have half of the boys at school after me, which would be rather annoying. 2. Tall girls aren't really my type. 3. I don't date watermelons:"

"Wait, what have watermelons to do with this?" Kirche asked confused.

"Well what else would you call those things attached to your chest? I find watermelons as an accurate term." As the last words left my mouth two things happened. The first being Louise letting out a small giggle, and the second being Kirche blushing a bit in a mixture of embarrassment and slight anger.

"I just find them too big I'd rather take Louise over you, but hey that's just my opinion." Both girls were silent before Louise with a now huge blush on her face spoke up.

"W-well you heard him Z-zerbst! He doesn't want to be here. Let's go Damien." I then followed Louise back to her room, right after waving goodbye to Kirche.

 _If you want to play hard to get, then I will step up my game!_ Was Kirche's thought before her door getting closed.

Back at Louise's room:

"Well I guess you will stay in the room tonight after all. Just go and wash up first."

"Didn't you say the baths were closed or something?"

"Well yes, but I have a private bath down the hall." She explained.

"Well why didn't you just let me use it then?" I asked her curiously.

"That's because you are just dog!"

"Back at the dog thing again… If you are going to call me anything just call me a wolf or something, they are basically like dogs, but cooler. That way this would be a tad more original." I didn't however get a response.

After the bath I went back to the room to get my clothes and was about to go get the hay, but I was interrupted by a questioning Louise.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To get my hay?"

"Well, i-if you want to, y-you could sleep in the bed tonight…I wouldn't want Kirche to get to you again." I barely heard what she said because of her whispering and stuttering a bit, but I figured it out after looking at her cute blushing face.

"I guess I will take you up on that offer, my back was killing me anyway." I responded after thinking for a bit. Her face then lit up a bit almost unnoticeable if you didn't look for it. I walked over to the oil lamp and turned it off, and the slid down the bed beside Louise. I closed my eyes and after a couple of minutes I could feel myself drifting away. _I guess I'm really tired huh?_

"Hey Damien are you asleep?" I could hear Louise whisper, but I didn't bother to respond. She then did something unexpected. She came closer to me and placed her left arm across my muscular chest, and snuggled her face right beside it. I stopped moving for a bit my heart racing a tad faster. I was about to say something, but noticed that she had fallen asleep already. _How can you just sleep after doing this to my poor heart?_ I looked at her cute sleeping face and soon followed her example.

Time skip morning:

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing no fatigue at all. _Wow this bed is amazing, I haven't even slept so good in my own bed!_ My attention then moved over to Louise still using my like a body pillow. I noticed she was on the brink of waking up, so I pretended to still be asleep to see what she does. I could feel her slowly picking herself up followed by a quick gasp.

"Wha- Oh right he was sleeping with me tonight." She then went silent for a while. "I didn't get to thank you for defending me yesterday. I guess this should be enough" As I wonder what she was about to do I slowly opened my eyes just about as I felt I little peck on my lips. My eyes shut open at the surprise, and my eyes met the eyes of the now tomato red Louise noticing that I have woken up.

"Well good morning to you too princess." I said to her as calmly as I possibly could to try to calm the situation.

"You d-did you s-see that?" she stuttered.

"See what?" I tried to play ignorant to further calm her down. My plan seemed to work as Louise's face returned to her normal color, and she stood up from her bed acting like nothing happened.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something outside the window… Anyway get dressed we are going into town today."

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"After what you told me, I figured out you should get a weapon, so you can stand against Kirche's Salamander next time."

"So a sword or something?"

"We will see what suits you the most, the weapon dealer should know." She said whilst motioning for me to get out of the room so she could change.

Like always I waited outside the room for Louise to finish dressing up, and we left the academy straight after. I wasn't however ready for a 3 hour horseback ride…

Time skip 3 hours Town:

"Ugh my back is killing me! Aren't there other means of transportation?" I asked Louise while rubbing my back.

"Oh stop complaining, you weren't the one grabbed by your chest all the time now were you?" Louise asked me annoyed.

"Says the person that uses me as a body pillow!"

"Wha- You were awake?!" She looked at me all serious, but all I could see was a small angry kitty cat. The image of that only made me chuckle. "Hey what are you laughing at? Answer me!"

"Well I wasn't quite asleep and I was too tired to answer you when you asked if I was asleep." Louise herself was silent now, but her face spoke for her.

We were silent for a while as Louise tried to find the weapon shop she had heard about. After a couple minutes of searching we found our way into an alley.

"I think it was right next to Viemont's elixir shop… Ah there it is!" I looked over at a door with a hammer over it and knew that it must have been the shop in mention. As we entered the shop I noticed that it wasn't to grand of a shop. _Well it certainly doesn't look like much, but hey don't judge a book by its cover right?_

"Lately it has been really popular among even the royalty to equip their servants with weapons." The shopkeeper said.

"Hmm, I think this one is too small." Said Louise as she was holding a sword resembling a rapier.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but I don't want anything to big either." _I don't want to look like Zabuza or something, he's executioner blade was ridiculous!_ I then saw some barrels in the corner and immediately remembered Derflinger's placement. I walked over to the barrels and looked through the available sword until I saw what I was looking for. A one edged sword somewhere around 100-120 centimeters in length, covered by a small layer of rust. Even in its current state you could see how sharp the blade really is. I picked it up and took a couple of swings, I was met by a pleasant surprise as the blade almost felt like an extension of my own arm.

"I want something bigger!" I could hear Louise arguing with the shopkeeper in the background.

The shopkeeper seemed annoyed at Louise, but listened to her request and went to the back to get something that would suit Louise's tastes. He came back shortly with a golden sword even longer than Derflinger.

"This is the best sword we have in our store. It was forged by a famous alchemist mage from Germania!" Said the shopkeeper with a slight smirk, and I knew why he had it. "It is however the most pricey one we have as well."

"How much is it?" Was the question that Louise asked.

"3000 new gold."

"3000?! I only have 1500! You could buy a house with a nice garden for that price!"

"A good sword is worth every penny."

"Don't bother Louise." I told her as I grabbed her shoulder. She then turned around and saw that I was holding a sword. "I am taking this one." I said as I showed her the rust coated sword.

"Why did you chose such a useless sword? It looks as if it would get destroyed with one hit.

"Oh Louise, it may be a bit old, but if taken good care of even this sword could be a great one. And also, Mister please don't try to sell that piece of junk to anyone. It would only harm a person when it breaks in battle." I stated. The shopkeeper looked at me in confusion and asked what I meant.

"What are you on about boy? This is the finest piece in my shop, there isn't a sword in here that would best this one."

"Oh yeah? Want to make a bet then old man?" I asked him gleefully.

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can prove that the sword I am holding is better than the one in your hands I don't have to pay for it. Also any damage done to either sword would not be my responsibility."

The shopkeeper seemed to be in the thought as he considered my deal. After a while he finally spoke up.

"Alright, I don't see how you could damage this sword anyway, and even if you destroyed that piece of junk I wouldn't really be at loss since no one seems to want to buy it." Upon hearing his response my expression turned in to a dark triumphal one.

I motioned for the shop keeper to give me the golden sword, I then took it and held it by the handle, and put the other end on the counter. In my dominant right hand I lifted Derflinger above my head, and with a powerful down cutting motion I slammed Derflinger into the other sword. *Crack* A cracking sound could be heard, as the faces of both the shopkeeper and Louise paled. The so called finest piece of the shop now in pieces on the ground.

"Well I guess that means I win the bet right?" I said to the shopkeeper. He with a still pale face nodded in defeat and let out some tears at the loss of a pricey sword, but what could he do? A word is a word.

I walked out of the shop with Louise following right behind me, we then walked out of the alley and towards where we left the horse.

"How did you know that the sword you picked was better?" Louise asked of me.

"Well I don't know how to explain it. I could just feel it you know." _That's an obvious lie... I don't think she will believe me, let's just hope she will._

"Oh ok."

 _Seriously?! Ok? That's it? Oh wow, I have no words for my princess, she is more naïve than my little sister, which says a lot because she is six…_

Time skip back in Louise's room:

I was sitting at my usual hay bed, polishing Derflinger when suddenly Kirche busted into the room.

"What are you doing here Zerbst?" Was the ice breaker in this situation.

"I was just checking in on my darling here, you just took off with him and I was so lonely!" Was Kirche's response.

 _I got to hand this to her, she doesn't give up quickly… I don't know if it is a good thing though._

"Would you to stupid women just shut up? I was taking a nap here." An unfamiliar voice filled the room, as both Louise and Kirche stopped sending each other glares and looked over at me.

"Stupid...Women?" They said in unison looking over at me.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't say it!"

"It was me, women. Although I must say I haven't seen a user from another world for a while." All the eyes in the room turned their attention over to the now awoken Derflinger.

"I knew there was something special about you! Hi my name is Damien how about you?"

"You can call me Derflinger, nice to meet you brother!" said the Talking sword.

"Oh my is that an intelligent sword? A sword with its own consciousness? You sure buy all the weird stuff Valliere."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Were Louise's words of defeat.

Time skip next day:

The day has passed peacefully so far without any major events, with the exception of a royal messenger or something. For some reason it sounded familiar, but I really didn't bother thinking about it. I did my chores, and some of my bodyweight routines as well. As night fell Louise presented me with some silk clothes and asked me to be careful with it. I walked down to my standard washing spot and started to brainstorm on how to even was silk.

"Hey Derflinger you don't happen to know how to wash silk now do you?" I asked my sword partner.

"I am sorry, but no. I am a sword for heaven's sake what would I do with that knowledge anyway? Buy a silk holster and wash it?" The magical sword replied.

The couple of seconds of silence were soon broken by approaching footsteps. I turned around and saw the usual happy looking Siesta, although she looked kind of bothered.

"Siesta! Oh thank god. Louise wanted me to wash some silk clothes for her, but I have no clue how to treat silk. Do you think you could help me?"

Siesta smiled at my request and quickly agreed to help me wash them. We soon finished up with the clothes and talked for a bit.

"Well anyway Siesta thank you! You're a life saver!" I Told her with a gleeful face.

"No thank you Damien, you are only a peasant, but you never give up on your ways. Not only I, but also other staff members find you very inspiring. So I wanted to thank you for being my motivation to go on!" Was what she said before telling me goodnight.

"Yeah goodnight Siesta." I replied to her.

I picked up all the clothes and put Derflinger on my back again before I went back to the room. My trip back however wasn't as peaceful as I wanted it to be, because as I passed a certain redhead's room the doors flung open.

"Hello darling! Why don't you come in for a second?"

"Ehm, I'd rather not."

"Oh come on don't be like that!" Was Kirche's response before she took hold of my arm and dragged me into her room. She quickly closed the door behind us and forced me onto the ground. _I can't stop feeling that I was in a similar situation not too long ago…_

"Don't worry darling I only want to talk."

"Well if it's only talking I don't see why not." After my sentence Kirche's face lit up and she let out a small smile.

"But I have to ask, why me? You have like half the school after you. Did you get bored of them or something?" I waited patiently at her response.

"You have a lot of things they don't have. As they rely on magic for everything, you showed me how a real man should behave, and I can't stop thinking about the magnificent way you beat Guiche! Oh the display of speed and agility!"

 _She still finds that amazing huh? Then again it is pretty cool isn't it? I mean who wouldn't like superhuman speed and reflexes? Not to mention strength beyond imaginable things._

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I should probably get back now." I pushed Kirche of me with little to no effort surprising her, and stood up. Before I got to leave however I could feel her drag med down again. I landed on my stomach with her massive breasts squeezing onto my back. _Oh come on! If this continues I will never get back to the room… I don't want to think about what Louise would do if she knew I was here._ Just then the doors flung open and there stood Louise. _Speak of the devil._

"You always show up that way." Said an now annoyed Kirche.

"We're going home dog!"

"Oh come on what did I tell you about that nickname?"

She just stopped for a second and stared at me. I got chills down my spine looking at her as I could feel her eyes see right through me, as I realized this wasn't the place or time for this.

Back at the room:

"I have told you so many times, yet you still accept her stupid offers!" Started Louise. " I think you should be punished as the dog you are!" She then walked over to her cabinet and pulled out something I remembered all too well from the Anime. *Gulp*

"Can't we talk about this? I mean I rejected her if that helps?" She just continued staring at me. "Oh come one, it's not like you are jealous or something now why punish me?" She twitched at the word jealous and became annoyed, but with I tinny winey blush on her face.

"Like I would get jealous over some peasant familiar!" She yelled as she started whipping me.

"Somebody help me please!" All I could do was scream for help as small tears rolled down my face.

Time skip morning:

Damien was laying on the ground with his bare upper body, you could see whip marks all over his back, although they didn't look as bad as they should.

 _Oh dear god, please remind me not to make Louise angry again. Although it isn't as bad as I though. I mean it did hurt like hell, but I can't really feel it now. Hmmm._

Meanwhile outside:

Siesta was wearing a yellow summer dress with orange details and white sleeves. She stood outside the residential tower and look up, as the academy bells rang for students to wake up. She then turned around and passed the entry gate as she made her way towards a horse carriage.

Back with Damien and Louise:

"From now on, you can wait outside with all the familiars." Louise said.

"Really?! Yes! The classes were sooo boring. Thank you Louise!" I thanked her and gave her a small hug from behind as she tried to walk away. I couldn't see her face clearly, but I did notice her blushing a bit. She then elbowed me in the stomach which made me hold onto it for a while, but without the small grin leaving my face. _I guess we have a little tsundere princess in our ranks._

Damien looked around the school grounds and noticed that all the familiars gathered in one place. He decided to walk over there as well, he then sat down in between a huge green snake and Flame. He knew the Salamander more than the other familiars, and besides. The Salamander wasn't that bad, He would gladly play with Flame if it wasn't for the Annoying owner.

"Well that's enough sitting for me, my ass hurts like hell." I stood up and walked over to the building when someone said my name behind me.

"Damien! How is Our Ninja doing? Are you perhaps hungry? I was on my way to the kitchen so you can tag along." Said the head chef.

"Thank you, I was actually quite hungry so I will take you up on that offer.

In the kitchen:

"Oh the food here is always good! I wish I could eat this every day, but then again Louise would notice I don't eat what she gives me." I said with a smile.

"Haha, having girl troubles are we Our Ninja?" Said the ever so enthusiastic Marteau.

"Nah it's fine, but tell me where is Siesta? I wanted to ask her if she could sew my some clothes. The ones I have on me are my only ones, and as you can guess it isn't really hygienic."

"Oh Siesta didn't tell you? She quit yesterday and took a carriage earlier this morning." Said Marteau with a serious face.

 _Oh god, I knew I forgot something about that royal messenger… it's the guy that took Siesta and made her work for him. What was his name again?_

"It is kind of sudden, but she is going to work at Count Mott's villa."

 _Aaaand there it is... That's right it was Count Mott. I guess I will have to pay him a visit._

 **And there you go guys, chapter 2 END. I took longer than I thought to write this, but I am not complaining I got more time to work. Now some events may confuse you so let me explain. First since Damien did not get beat up real bad by Guiche some events happened earlier or differently. It's for the same reason Louise had more money at the weapon shop, since she didn't have to use money on an expensive elixir (I just assumed it was around 1500 new gold). And since I planned on braking the Golden sword I didn't make Kirche follow Damien and Louise as it would be pointless for her to be there. Anyway I think that's all for now, Thank you for reading and see you next in Chapter 3: Rescuing Siesta and familiar talent show?**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescuing Siesta

**Guest Cash: Well, he shows sign of it in the first chapter as well as prologue. And I am going to make some more scenes as well. Either way thanks for the review and thank you for giving me your opinion.**

 **Ok first of all…wow! I have no words for you guys, you are amazing! The first week of the fanfiction was fairly slow, but this past week just blew away my expectations. And for that I want to thank you. Further I wanted to encourage you to actually review the story, I am merely curious about your opinions and would really like to know if I should improve anything in particular. Now without further a due, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from fanfic with the exception of my OC.**

Chapter 3: Rescuing Siesta and familiar talent show?

 _Pay him a visit… right. There is only one problem…_ "I have no idea where he lives!"

Damien waited for classes to end so he could ask a certain someone about the location of Count Mott's Villa. The all so peaceful silence was broken as you heard the students start to talk and make their ways towards the classroom doors. Damien was looking for one person only, a blonde douche to be exact. As he spotted the blonde annoyance, he waited for Guiche to make his way away from the crowd to drag him off to the side.

"What are you doing?! How dare you touch me? Don't you know who I am?!" Guiche shouted out.

"Oh I know who you are alright. The better question is do you still remember me?" I replied to him with an evil smirk.

Guiche paled for a second and gulped. "Oh I am sorry Damien, I thought it was a random peasant." He said. "What is the matter? Do you need some kind of assistance?"

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do. I was wondering if you know where Count Mott's Villa is?"

"Count Mott's Villa? Oh that royal messenger! Yes I do."

"Then would you kindly tell me?"

"Ok first you have to…"

Time skip with Louise at the dining hall:

"He's not here for dinner either? Where did that perverted dog go?" Louise wondered to herself.

"Oh Damien is not here?" Said the redhead.

"What is that? Food?"

"Well yes. I was thinking that my darling would not survive on bread alone. He is a human being you know, you should treat him like one."

"You don't give up do you? He rejected you 2 times you know Zerbst."

"Not like it matters if he's not here. Where did he go anyway?"

The two girls then stopped talking and looked around trying to spot said male. He however could not be seen in the hall, not even inside of academy walls for what matters.

"Oh Damien? Earlier he asked me for directions to Count Mott's Villa." Said the eating Guiche.

"Count Mott's Villa?!" The two girls shouted in unison.

Damien in front of Count Mott's Villa:

Damien had gotten the direction to Count Mott's Villa from Guiche and had arrived around 1 hour later.

 _Wow I can't believe the stamina I have, speed was something and by combining it with this inhuman stamina I probably could run through Europe in a couple of days… Guiche said it took 3 hours by horse for heaven's sake and I arrived here after like one hour._

He now walked down the road to the Villa and had just gotten the look of it.

 _Well of coarse the rich pedophile/rapist has the most amazing home ever… why can't good guys ever get thing like this?_ After a mental conversation with myself I shortly got a look at the gate where 2 guards were standing. _Now how should I do this? Sneaky beaky? Or maybe full on Rambo? Nah I'll try the Ninja way! Let's live up to my name shall we?_ Damien walked around the perimeter for a bit and looked around to find a way in. He noticed an open window of the second floor and decided to scale the fence, after the fence he sneaked over to the Villa wall and looked over to the open window. _Now how should I do this? Maybe try to jump that high? Then again what if I fall and alarm the guards? Ah screw it._ I then walked away from the wall a bit and looked over to my target, an open window around 4 or so meters above the ground. I gathered some speed which wasn't too hard and gave it my all so I could see if I managed to jump to the window. To my surprise I gave too much and ended up on the roof. _Well I'll be damned, I have much more strength than I anticipated! This some 13 year old Goku shit right here!_ I then grabbed the tiles of the roof and swung myself in through the window. I landed with a roll and quickly got up to look around the room. _Looks like some kind of office._

"Hey Derf?" I asked Derflinger.

"Yes partner?"

"Can you like change your shape or length? It would be problematic to fight inside with a sword. Could you maybe shrink to a stiletto size maybe?"

"Well I have never really tried anything like that before partner, but I can try." It was silent for a couple of seconds, and just as I was about to give up on the idea Derflinger started to glow and his rust disappeared whilst he slowly shrunk into a stiletto size of about 40 cm.

"Nice Derf!" I complimented.

I was about to walk out of the room, but as I touched the handle I could hear steps and talking coming towards the room. I ran silently over to the window and let myself out hanging onto the edge. The door then opened and from what I could hear there were two individuals that entered. It was silent for a while until one of them spoke up.

"How is the work? Have you gotten used to it?" Asked a man, probably Mott.

"Yes. For the most part." I heard Siesta response.

"I see, I see. Well don't overdo it too much."

"Yes, sir. I won't."

"That's good, I didn't hire you just for household chores, Siesta." I peeked inside just to see Mott lean onto Siesta.

"Umm… sir"

 _That sick bastard! Oh how I will enjoy fucking with him. Let's see._ I Jumped down from the window and quickly grabbed a somewhat big stone, around the size of a fist. I then walked to the front of the Villa and threw it into one of the guards heads, right after I quickly rushed back to the window.

"Count Mott sir! It seems like someone is lurking around the Villa's perimeter, one of the guards is down!" I came just in time to hear the guard.

"Well find him then! Siesta you just continue with some of the chores and I will check this out with the guards.

The people inside of the room soon dispersed and I got inside again. _Well since I am here already I can see what this guy has in store._ I looked all around the room looking through the desks, bookcases and wardrobes, but there was a painting on the wall that caught my attention. I walked over and stared at it for a moment and noticed that a part of it was sticking away from the wall. Curious I opened something that looked like a hidden compartment with a ton of letters and some money inside. I took the money, and looked at some of the letters.

"Holly fuck! These are addressed to the Count, and they are from none other than the Albion resistance leaders!" _This son of a bitch was working with the resistance all along. By taking him out I could help greatly in the upcoming war. Now how should I play this?_

I put some of the letters away in my jacket and closed the pocket. I then looked back in the compartment to see if anything else was inside, but there was nothing of significance to me. Having found all that I could I was about to leave the room to explore the mansion when I got an idea. I walked over to the black curtains and ripped of a small piece. I then tied it around my face to conceal myself, and combined with the hood of my jacket my face was completely hidden with the exception of my eyes.

 _Good at least they won't know who I am now. And even if I am found out, this way I can run away without being recognized later._ After making sure that no one was outside of the door I slowly opened it and walked outside. I now found myself in a pretty long hall somewhere on the second floor. I tried to walk around from door to door listening in if someone was inside, I passed some rooms I assumed were used by the guards as laughing was heard from inside, they probably were on a break. Pretty reckless after being notified of a possible intruder really. After sneaking around for a while I found what I was after, a black door at the end of the hall on the first floor.. From the inside the sound of Mott could be heard. I slowly peered the door open and peeked inside, and there in the middle of the room on a sofa Mott was sitting. I now opened the door all the way making sure that no one else was inside, I walked over and behind of where Mott was sitting. I then gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder and he turned around with shock covering his face after seeing mine.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

Just after him asking I quickly used my speed and took out the now stiletto sized Derf. I made my way around the sofa and behind Mott where I grabbed him from behind and placed Derf over his throat.

"Wha-Who are you?! And what do you want?!"

I deepened my voice as much as I could without sounding too unnatural.

" **As to who I am, that's of no importance. Now I want to ask you about a couple of things, first** " I said while taking out the letters. " **You will tell me what connects you with the resistance of Albion.** "

"How did you get this?! It was looked away in my office!"

" **That is not important… now answer my question** " I said as I pressed Derf harder against his throat.

"O-ok. There is not much to say. I am merely a helper, I supply them with some weapons and food. I also give them some information I get hold of. Working as a royal messenger gives me access to some information valuable to them."

" **Good boy, now. Tell me where the maid Siesta is.** "

"Why would you want something like that? Do you know her?"

" **I think you are forgetting the situation you are in… I am the one asking questions.** "

"You won't be for long! Guards!"

 _Oh for fucks sake!_ I covered the Count's mouth and gave him a kick to the gut from the side, Mott staggered for a bit then went still again.

" **That wasn't nice. Here I am trying to be friends. Well since we have some time until the guards arrive, what do you want to do? Oh I know! Maybe you will finally answer my question?** "

"S-Siesta is probably in her room third floor at the end of the corridor."

" **See it wasn't that hard.** " I sarcastically complimented Mott. " **Now what I want you to is to let her go back to the academy, and if you don't do what I say… A certain princess of the country may find out about your "friends". Also if you try something funny against Siesta, you can bid Farwell to your precious "member".** "

The count gulped, but nodded to my demands.

" **Now if you won't do as I say-** " I was interrupted by two guards opening the door. I quickly disappeared from behind Mott confusing the guards only to reappear behind them. I quickly put Derf away and karate chopped the necks of the guards in a Dragon Ball fashion hoping to knock them out, which I did. Before I continued. _Have to remember this one._ I looked over at the now somewhat pale Mott.

" **As I tried to say. You really won't like what I will do to you if you don't do as I demand. The goodbye to your "member" is only a small part of it** "

As I finished my sentence I once again disappeared using the super speed leaving Mott alone in the room. I ran fast outside of the Villa hiding by the woods nearby Siestas room. I then jumped up to said room and dangled from the edge of the window peeking in and seeing Siesta on the bed. Mott soon arrived at her room accompanied by two guards, he then said something to Siesta which I could not hear because of the glass. I noticed a little smile on her face and understood that my blackmail worked. I then jumped down and ran back to the road again.

"First ever infiltration accomplished!" I raised my arms up into a small victory pose. "Thank you, all games that lend me their knowledge of stealth!" I took off my hood and looked over at Derf.

"You can go back to your normal size now if you want." Derf soon followed my remark.

"I must say partner, I never had a user that proposed something like this. Heck I didn't even know I could do this. But I must say, you are pretty good at this. Were you some kind of assassin back in your world?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. _I wonder if Assassin's Creed counts?_

I gust of wind broke the peacefulness and I looked up and saw Sylphid, Charlotte's (Tabitha's) dragon descending towards my position. I took off the rug around my face and put it inside of my pocket.

"There you are you stupid dog! I should keep you on a leash from now on!" Said the seemingly pissed of Louise, while going off Sylphid and stumping towards me.

"Yeah, yeah, I am happy to see you too Louise. And must I remind you how hard it would be to do my chores? Or do you remember the small inconvenience?"

"Oh shut up! Good thing we got to you before you arrived at Count Mott's." Said Louise with a relief. "What did you want with him anyway?"

"Well you know the maid Siesta right?" Louise nodded. "Well the Count hired her at his Villa, but I heard that girls like that often get treated like mistresses, and a cute and innocent girl like her doesn't deserve that."

"So what? Were you going to demand her back or something?" Asked Kirche. "I doubt he would actually let her go after she gained his interest."

"Not were, did." I simply corrected.

"Wha- You were already at the Villa? Then he just let you go after denying your request or something?" Was Louise's question.

"Well after some small talk I managed to convince him to let Siesta go." I answered with a innocent smile.

"So you went into a noble's Villa, demanded to talk to him, convinced him to let someone that caught his interest go, and walked away as if it was a normal day?"

"Pretty much. Siesta is probably packing right now so she should arrive back in the morning." As our small conversation ended the girls walked over to Sylphid again and were about to fly off.

"Come on darling get on." Said Kirche.

"Nah I am fine. I'll arrive faster on my own."

"Don't joke around! It takes 3 hours on a horse, and it took us almost 1 hour on Sylphid!"

I didn't exactly listen to Kirche babble as I entered the super speed and ran towards the academy leaving the girl gaping without uttering a word. The way back went faster as I now knew the exact way, and I arrived faster than I arrived at the Villa. The girls arrived a while later and were shocked when they saw me waiting for them. After some quick goodbye's me and Louise went back to her room.

"Oh what a long day!" I said while stretching out. I saw that Louise agreed as she let out a yawn.

"I am tired, Damien undress me." She said. I looked at her for a moment.

"Ehm… are you sick or something?" I walked over and put my forehead against hers. "Doesn't seem like it."

Louise blushed at once and pushed my head away.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Well you didn't call me dog and actually asked me nice. I thought you were sick!" I smiled at her.

"Oh so I am not nice huh?" I saw that she grew her evil smirk and walked over to her cabinet.

I sweat dropped. "Oh no, you are always really nice oh great master." I went down on my knees and bent over in the "hail" pose.

"That's what I thought." She said while putting her whip away.

She waved me over and made me undress her down to her underwear. I then walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her nightgown and dressed her again. Without any delay, she walked over and laid down on her bed. I went over to lay down as well after turning of the oil lamp.

Time skip morning:

I just woke up just as worn out as I have always been, sleeping on the hay. I glimpsed over to the window and saw that it was still pretty early. I stood up and stretched, and dragged myself over to the window to take a peek outside. I smile soon covered my face as I noticed that Siesta is back, being welcomed back by some of the staff members. _Looks like everything worked as I wanted._ I turned back and was met by a beautiful sight. Louise laying on her side her covers not quite covering her small firm ass sticking out and pointing towards me. _Oh would you look at that! If I was only greeted by such a wonderful sight every morning I wouldn't be as tired all the time! Hmm, she is quite defenseless now. Maybe a quick feel wouldn't hurt?_ I treaded carefully so I wouldn't wake her up and crouched by the bed, her ass now a arms reach away. I straightened my arm out and towards her ass, and soon my hand met her ass cheek. _Oh it feels just as amazing as the first time I touched it!_ To my inconvenience Louise had woken up from my touch. She turned her head so she saw me and my hand position, and her face was soon all red, not only from embarrassment, but also from anger and annoyance. I stopped moving for a moment, my gaze moving in between her face and my hand on her ass. Her face, my hand, her face, my hand, her face, my hand, I then faced her again and gave her ass a squeeze.

"You damn dog in heat!" She yelled out as she gave me a solid punch to my face. I fell back and landed on the floor with some blood dripping from my nose.

"T-totally worth it." I managed to let out before blacking out for a couple of minutes.

A while Later:

"So. What did you want to accomplish with your little stunt dog? Is it really that hard to keep your animalistic desires in check?" Louise was standing in front of me with her whip resting in the palm of her left hand, I was sitting down on top of my legs, my hands tied behind my back with my shirt off.

"Oh come one Louise! Is it so bad of me to admire your ass? If anything shouldn't you be grateful? "Oh Damien-sama thank you for taking a liking to my wonderful ass!" Or something?"

Louise stood there taking in my words, with a vain growing in size as my sentence progressed.

"You… you… YOU STUPID DOG!" *whip* "DO YOU THINK." *whip* "THAT YOU JUST CAN" *whip* "TALK TO YOUR MASTER" *whip* "THE WAY YOU ARE DOING?!" Louise was now panting sitting on top of my chest with her nightgown slightly sliding of her shoulder. A nock on the door could be heard after which Siesta walked in. She immediately stopped turning bright red, stuttering as she tried to find her word. She then ran outside yelling:

"I-I am sorry for disturbing you!"

Louise and I looked at each other for a bit, wondering what that was about. We soon realized the position we were in and how it must have looked like.

"It's not what it looks like!" Louise cried out in a desperate attempt to explain the situation.

A while later the situation explained, not for the better really, but the mistake was taken care of.

"So anyway Siesta." I started now fully dressed. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"Well, as you may know. I was away for a day, I was supposed to work at Count Mott-samas place, but he suddenly demanded me to pack and told me to get ready since I would be going back to the academy next morning." I nodded to show her I was listening. "When I came back I was greeted by some of my coworkers. One of them told me that you asked Marteau about me, I thought I would come over and see what you wanted."

"Ah I remember. I met Marteau outside and he asked me if I was hungry. At the kitchen I asked about you since I needed some clothes and I knew you are awesome at sewing. So while we are at the topic, do you think you could make me some clothes?"

"I'd be glad to!" Siesta replied with her face smiling as always.

"Hurray! Finally some more clothes to wear!" _I can finally was these stinking clothes._

"Also Damien. Your request for me wasn't the only reason I came here. I wanted to remind the both of you that the princess will be arriving today for tomorrows familiar performances."

Louise stiffened up and turned white, completely unmoving. I walked over and waved my hand in front of her, without getting a response.

"Hello, earth to princess." Still no response. "Well I am sorry for this but you leave me no choice." I prayed for my own safety before I continued. "Louise the Zero, not only a Zero in magic, but also in bra size!" I said as I put my hands on top of her chest.

She quickly regained herself, as her redness reached new levels. Ignoring our guest she brought forth her whip and gave me some quick hits.

"You are so mean princess." I said hiding behind the chair Siesta was previously sitting in. She had left after Louise's little rampage. " At least you are back. Why did you float away anyway?"

"I was careless… I completely forgot about tomorrow. And with a useless familiar like you I can't expect any spec of talent…" Louise looked down at the floor while speaking with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Is it that important to you?" I asked, to which I received a nod. "Ok tell me what is this about?"

"It's an exhibition where the new generations familiars show of their talent in performances. If could win, I would probably gain some approval from my family and impress the princess…" The last part was really hard to hear.

"Louise, do you think you could manage to find me an instrument? A guitar or a piano would be best. Also a capo for the guitar if you can." She looked at me for a while then nodded.

Time skip 1 hour:

A servant had looked around the academy and found a guitar on Louise's request and brought it to her room. I looked at the instrument before trying all the threads. _Well sounds like it hasn't been used for a while, but I can see that it has been cared for._ After tuning the instrument for a while Louise spoke up.

"So what are you planning to do with that?"

"I am going to play at tomorrow's exhibition of coarse! You said it was important to you right? How could I just let it go then?"

"Wait, so you are telling me you can play guitar?"

"Well see for yourself." I started playing the guitar. Louise face gradually started lighting up from second to second, looking at me in amazement.

"So what do you think?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face.

"That was, well amazing. I have never heard that song before."

"It doesn't surprise me, it is a song from my world after all. Do you think I could win with this?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did. The song is amazing, and it was played beautifully."

"Well I am the familiar of the great Louise de La Valliere! I would expect nothing less from myself!"

Louise let out a small chuckle at my remark. She then stood up from the bed and walked over to me, she stopped right in front and brought her arms around me in a hug.

"Louise as much as I enjoy your touch, I would like to know what the occasion is?"

She let go of the hug and whispered.

"Thank you for doing this, but don't get to used to this now ok? It won't happen again."

"Now that's sad. Here I thought our relationship was blooming." I said sarcastically.

"You wish! You are just a familiar and nothing else. Don't forget that." A saddened look took hold of her face as she spoke her last words.

Time skip late evening:

After practicing the song I was going to play over and over I had to take a break, my arms now really stiff, and my fingers hurting. Louise was writing something, at the other side of the room. I then heard a faint sound of footsteps approaching the door. I thought back to the important guest that arrived at the academy today and smiled. I walked over to the door and opened it, a figure in a hooded cloak was standing in front of me in a pose indicating that the person was about to knock. Louise was now looking in my direction wondering why I opened the door.

"Good evening Princess Henrietta." I greeted the future queen.

The figure twitched then took of the hood, revealing a young beautiful purple haired woman.

"And her I had faith in my disguise." Said the princess in a defeated tone. "Is Louise here um…"

"The name is Damien Princess, please come in." I motioned for her to come in, and just as she laid eyes on Louise she ran to her and caught her in a embrace.

"It's been a while… Louise Francoise!"

"Your highness!" Louise grabbed the princess and pushed her away gently. "You shouldn't princess!"

"Stop with the formalities Louise. We are friends, are we not?" The princess said while looking at Louise, a bit saddened by her behavior.

"Princess, those words are too much."

"Soooooo." I interrupted. "How do you know each other?"

"While her highness was but a child, I was honored to be her playmate." Was Louise's reply.

"Please Louise say childhood friends instead." She stopped for a second. "I have missed you Louise, I have wanted to see you for a while now." Said the princess with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Princess…"

"I am sorry, but I have been very lonely since the death of my father. I didn't really have anyone I could open to."

"Princess, I was surprised at receiving a letter from you."

I stopped to think at her words for a second when it hit me. _Oh so she wanted to look good in front of her friend! That's why she wanted to win at the exhibition._

"So that's why you wanted to win at the exhibition. You wanted to impress your friend!"

Louise stopped in her tracks and turned around with annoyance visible in her expression. She hit me in the stomach so I bent over, and then grabbed my head and smashed it to the ground.

"You stay quiet! Instead of standing there like an idiot you should show respect for the princess!"

"It is okay. Please be at ease, Mr. Familiar." Said the princess with a bright smile.

"Well you are certainly nicer than Louise, but you can't beat her charm sorry."

The two girls stared at me for a while, with Louise slightly red the princess let out a small chuckle at her friends condition.

"What kind of things are you saying?! If anything the princess is the most charming. Princess please forgive his manners, he is not aware of proper etiquette."

"So much that he stands up to a noble and fights him in a duel. I wouldn't be surprised he was the one that infiltrated Count Mott's Villa. Said the princess with a smile.

Louise and I stopped and looked up at the princess.

"I have been wanting to see you as well. I wondered what kind of person the familiar that stood up to a nobleman was."

"Princess?!"

"Don't worry Louise, it caused a small stir in the palace, but there will be no punishment, as he didn't initiate the duel."

"Princess, there is no way I can thank you!" The princess smiled at her remark.

"You summoned an amazing familiar."

"No way princess, it's the opposite! He is ill mannered, perverted and frankly useless!"

"That hurts you know. Here I was about to use my talents to help you out at the exhibition." I said.

Laughter filled the room with the princess at its center.

"This was the most fun I have had in the past few years." The princess hugged Louise. "I hope we can do something like this again soon. Thank you Louise."

"The same goes for me, princess."

"Mr. Familiar. Please do your best tomorrow."

"Don't you worry, I most definitely will."

With that remark the princess left for the night and the room was soon silent yet again.

Time skip morning:

"We will now begin with the presentations of this year's familiars" Mr. Colbert was the one that spoke. Cheering could be heard as the familiars and their masters started their performances. Air acrobatics, flame shows, music all kinds of performances were put on by the various students and their familiars. There was one though that went a little different from the others, it was Guiche's. Instead of actually doing something, what he did was just lay there beside his giant mole familiar on a bed of roses all sparkly. Finally the time had come:

"Next up…Miss Louise da La Valliere!"

"Looks like it's my turn! Though I am a little nervous, I haven't really played in front of a big crowd before." I said to Louise.

"Don't worry, you already exceeded my expectation by actually having some sort of talent."

"that's mean! Did I really look that useless at first?"

"Well… when I first saw you I thought that the only thing you would be capable of is manual work, like carrying stuff." The truthfulness of her voice only hurt me further. Small anime tears appeared on my face.

Louise then gave me a push on the back an I walked up on the stage. I waved over the staff member that had the guitar and the wooden chair I asked about, and made myself comfortable. She then walked over and stood beside me to introduce us.

"This is my familiar, Damien Falls. He is a… a…" Louise stopped for a while and glanced over at the princess. "A peasant!" The people around started laughing, but they soon stopped as they saw me glaring at them. Louise looked over at me questioning, but I just faked ignorance. The princess noticed this and gave a small chuckle.

"Hello everybody." Was all I could really say as nervousness took over. I looked over at Louise for a second, and she nodded for me to proceed. "It may not be much, but I am going to perform a song on the guitar, which I wrote myself (That is a lie, all the credits of the song goes to its original creator. That said I encourage you to look up the song after this). I hope you all enjoy it! The songs name is River flows in you." Not much should be said here, I looked over the audience as I played everyone eagerly listening in on my performance.

After around 3 minutes I finished up. Silence followed after my performance, it didn't however hold on for long as people all around slowly stood up and started applauding me. I couldn't believe the response I got.

"That was a really nice performance from Miss Valliere's familiar! Now I the Audience could excuse us for a minute, the jury will get together for a verdict." Finished Colbert.

At the same time with a certain thief:

"Tssk. To think that this fixture magic was this powerful… If that's the case…"

"..excuse us for a minute, the jury will get together for a verdict." Could be heard from outside the building.

"I have no time left, looks like there I no other way."

Said thief quickly went out a window and flew down to the yard using her magic. She bend down and touched the ground with her open palm sending a pulse of magic through the earth. Soon after a small earthquake could be felt around the area as the dirt earth itself morphed into a huge golem, on which the thief was standing.

"Smash it!" She commanded. The golem pulled back its fist and delivered an all-powerful blow, it didn't however have any effects on the tower. "Tssk. I didn't even leave a scratch. Here I thought a physical shock would do the trick.

"God dammit I was so close! Sorry for disappointing Louise."

"You earned second, if Tabitha wasn't here I am sure you would win!" answered the pink haired girl.

"Thanks for the kind words, but I guess you are right. No kind of guitar playing would be more impressive than a flight performance of a dragon."

The thief looked down from her golem and could see 2 individuals walking by not entirely realizing her presence. Just then the two stopped and saw what was in front of them.

"Golem?!" Let out the now surprised Louise.

"I am guessing this isn't someone's familiar?"

"Of coarse it's not! But what is it doing on school grounds?"

The golem stumped interrupting their conversation.

"You are out of luck!" The thief shouted. The two teens now opened their eyes, and were shocked when they saw the massive hand rapidly approaching them. Damien quickly took picked up Louise in a princess carry and jumped away, a little too late however as the shockwaves knocked him out of balance and him landed on his bottom. He got up right after and used his speed to get Louise out of harm's way.

"Louise stay here. I will try to think out a way to take it out!"

"What?! Don't be stupid you can't fight a golem on your own!" Exclaimed Louise.

"Now don't say that. We won't know until we try." Damien then disappeared and reappeared right in front of the golem.

The hooded thief looked at what unraveled with confusion not quite understanding how the boy seemed to teleport all over the place. Not that it mattered for her, she had her golem and teleporting wasn't really a threat to her.

 _Ok Damien think. How in the world am I going to take this massive clump of manure down?_ Damien caught a glimpse of a figure on top of the golem. _Of coarse! This is the part where FoquetFouquet or Miss Longueville as she is called in the academy steal the staff of destruction!_ Damien looked up at the figure again, trying to make out her characteristics, and sure enough he caught a glimpse of green hair. _And that proves my theory. I guess taking her out would stop the golem._

As he didn't have much to go by, Damien decided on trying to take out FoquetFouquet. He started running towards the golem as he dodged some of its punches, with the last one he managed to jump on top of it. With a slightly higher speed he launched himself across the whole arm and towards the head. Unfortunately before he could reach her FoquetFouquet set up a wall of dirt right in front of him so he couldn't dodge. As a result he crashed into the wall, trying to pick himself together he didn't quite see the incoming right hand that snatched him from the arm. The golem was now holding Damien, Louise looking at the fight was now in shock. She walked out from her hiding spot an yelled:

"Let Damien go! If you don't I will use force!"

FoquetFouquet looked down at the girl and smirked at her. What could Louise the "Zero", the bottom feeder of the academy possibly do? She didn't respond to Louise's threat which only annoyed the Louise even more. She took out her wand and started chanting a spell for a fireball, but Louise being who she is ended up creating yet another explosion.

"Hahahaha, what part of that was a fireball?" FoquetFouquet laughed. It didn't last for long though, as she saw that Louise's explosion had created a crack in the side of the Vault. She smirked. She commanded the golem to throw Damien away and slam the Vault where the crack had appeared. The golem did so and Damien was now high up in the air falling down to the ground slowly gaining more and more speed. Time seemed to slow down for Louise as she saw her familiar whom she started to enjoy the presence of, plunging down to his death. To her relief Tabitha was on Sylphid as she was performing again since she was the winner of the show, and saw what had unfolded. She pointed out Damien to Sylphid which the dragon gave a nod to, and was soon there to catch the falling familiar. The duo landed safely beside the relieved Louise and took up battle stances.

"So long young ones, thank you for helping me getting the thing I wanted." Said FoquetFouquet before she commanded the golem to take them out of there. The last Damien saw of her was that she was holding some kind of rectangular shaped box.

Time skip 1 hour:

The princess and her guards were ready to move out, but before that the princess went over to Louise and Damien to say her goodbye's. At the same time in the Vault the head of the academy Mr. Osmond and a handful of other mages were checking out the damage done to the wall. There a message was inscribed on the wall, signed by FoquetFouquet.

"We really have been done in now." Said Osmond to himself.

 **And there you go! The chapter is over. So first of all I want to apologize as I originally wanted to release one chapter per week. Unfortunately as I am 17 I have my own responsibilities. Therefore I will start posting two weeks apart, with some exceptions whenever I have time. Now that I have taken care of that, I wanted to thank you. After looking over the statistics I was amazed at the results. Didn't really think that so many people would be interested in my story, which in my opinion is a pleasant surprise. The last matter I wanted to attend to is about a review.**

 **Guest Too lazy to login stated that my OC is a copy of Saito and that I should be more creative and original. To that I just wanted to say that it was intentional at first since Damien wanted to trigger the same events as Saito so he did some things to do so. I do hope however that after this chapter you will realize that he is different than Saito. In case you don't though I am open for suggestion that may or may not make their way into the story.**

 **Now I won't hold you any longer. See you next in Chapter 4: Getting back the staff and Dancing?**


	5. Chapter 4: Getting back the staff

**Guest Muaru: I am glad you think so and that you will continue enjoying the story.**

 **Hey guys! It has been a while since I wrote the last chapter which I hope you enjoyed. In the time I haven't been writing I went through some exams and they went pretty well I guess. That however isn't the only thing I have been doing. Me and My best buddy Michael Shadow have started a co-written story, which is a Naruto x DBZ crossover with Itachi as the MC. We have already released the prologue and chapter 1 of have been released. If you are interested in reading it go over to Michael's profile and try giving it a read. Now here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic with the exception of my OC.**

Chapter 4: Getting back the staff and dancing?

The morning after the incident:

Inside of the academy dining hall.

"Say aaaah." Said Kirche to me while holding a fork with some kind of fruit on.

"You know Kirche, I can eat by myself you know. You don't have to feed me." I replied.

"Oh don't be like that. You were amazing at the guitar yesterday, not to mention the fact that you stood up to a s-class golem by yourself!" She commented.

 _I failed miserably though… Still can't understand how she decides what is an admirable feat… I do however admire how she doesn't give up easily._

I gave a sigh of defeat and took a bite, to which Kirche lit up, and Louise glared at me for. I didn't really pay attention though as a new flavor exploded in my mouth. Somehow a citrus kind of flavor a sour one at that, but at the same time very sweet and all that with an amazing aftertaste that reminded me of cherries. A mysterious taste indeed.

"Wow, it's really good!"

"Glad you liked it!" Said the now happy Kirche.

Louise now walked over to the table where Kirche had dragged me.

"Who's familiar do you think you are feeding without permission?" She said annoyed.

"He is a human to you know! You can't deny him e decent meal!"

"But first and foremost he is my familiar! So don't go around eating everything anyone gives you!" The last part was directed to me.

"Well sorry Louise, but bread just isn't quite enough you know. I need to be strong enough to protect you, and if you won't give me food good enough to fuel me I need to get it in another way." I persuaded.

"If that's the case why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something better!" She replied.

"Really?" _Well that's something. Didn't think she'd warm up to me this fast._

Sometime later in a class.

"The teacher is late." The blonde pretty boy Guiche said.

"Yeah I wonder where he is." This time Montmonercy spoke.

 _I wonder why they are complaining? Back at my school whenever a teacher was late it was like a blessing._

"Good morning class, I am sorry that I am late but I spoke with Mr. Osman about something of importance." Said the man known as Colbert.

"Must have been about yesterday's break inn." Kirche spoke up. "I heard that the princess may get the blame for this, since the security had to prioritize her under her visit." She continued.

"Princess…" Mumbled Louise.

After class in Osman's office:

I and Louise, together with Kirche, and Tabitha as she is yet known to her friends were standing in Osman's office with Mr. Colbert, Miss Longueville (Fouquet) and 3 men with green cloaks present as well.

"Why are you here?" Louise asked Kirche.

"It's alright isn't it? It sounded fun." She replied with a straight face.

"Upon questioning some people around town, we gathered information about sightings of a suspicious cloaked individual, lurking around a deserted shack somewhere deep in the woods." Said Longueville.

"You sure are quick with your job, Miss Longueville." Osman said to which Longueville responded to with a small nod.

"From those testimonies, I tried to sketch out the individual." She continued as she brought up a piece of paper to show.

"Hmm." Osman took the paper and rolled it out to look at the sketch. He then flipped it around for the four of us to see. We walked closer to look at the sketch. "How is it?" Osman asked.

Louise was the first to respond. "That's Fouquet! No doubt about it!" Whispers were heard around the room.

"We should report this to the palace at once. We could ask the Royal Guards to send men there." Colbert let in.

"I we drag it out that much Fouquet will catch onto us." Osman replied.

 _She already has…_ I thought as I glanced over at the thief. She noticed me and turned away.

 _Why is that familiar looking at me? Did he catch onto me?_ Fouquet wondered.

"We must get the staff of Destruction back with our own hands, to regain the institutes honor stained by that thief! Please raise your wand if you feel up for the challenge!" Osman continued.

The room went quiet for a moment as people looked around at each other wondering who would do it. Someone had yet to respond as Osman went on.

"What's wrong? Is there no noble who wants to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet?"

Louise now got a determined look on her face as she took hold of her wand and lifted it high up into the air. "I'll go!"

Everyone stopped up and looked at her in shock.

"Miss Valliere!" Colbert said.

"If Louise goes I will go as well." Said Kirche raising her wand.

"Zerbst!" Louise exclaimed.

"I can't afford to lose to a Valliere." She replied.

"You know…"

"Tabitha?" Kirche questioned as she looked over Louise. Tabitha had raised her staff as well. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"I am worried about you two." Tabitha calmly replied.

"Tabitha!" Said Kirche smiling at her friend.

"Thank you." Added Louise.

I took hold of Derf and brought him out holding him in the air above my head. Everyone looked over to me.

"Well not like I have a choice since my princess is going, but I will go as well." I said smiling at Louise.

"Then it's decided. I will leave it to the four of you. These three have witnessed Fouquet." Osman said motioning to Me, Louise and Tabitha. "And on top of that, Miss Tabitha despite her young age is a Chevalier Knight." He continued.

"A knight?!" Both Louise and Kirche asked I wonder.

"Is that true Tabitha?" Kirche asked. Tabitha just looked over at them and gave them a small nod for a yes.

"Furthermore." Osman spoke again. "Miss Zerbst is from an established military family in Germania, not to mention her very strong flame magic." Kirche just stood there giving a small smirk while taking inn all the praise. "And… Ehm. Miss Valliere over there is a daughter of the Valliere family, which has had several powerful mages, and… well…She has a very bright future…" Osman sweat dropped at the end, while Louise who stood there all like "that" stopped and questioned Osman. "Oh, that's right!" Osman continued while hitting his right fist flat on his open left palm. "I hear her familiar is extraordinary with speed and agility rivaling even the best soldiers of the kingdom, furthermore he has overwhelmed Guiche de Grammont, the son of General Grammont!" He ended. Louise now having a comical expression at Osman's words.

"That's right, he has the legendary Gan-" Colbert started, but stopped himself from continuing.

"The institute of Magic will be looking forward to your hard work!" Osman finished as the 3 girls lifted their wands, and staff into the air in a saluting manner.

"Old Osman, I can serve as their guide."

"Will you do so, Miss Longueville?" Osmond asked.

"I had intended to from the start." She replied.

"Very well. You will depart in 1 hour get ready until then. You are dismissed." Osman said.

The four of us nodded as we walked out of the office.

We all walked down the stairs, to the bottom floor and out into the yard. The girls were on their way to the living quarters, but I sopped up which was noticed by Louise.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but I asked Siesta to make me some clothes and she told me she has finished them and that I could get them today."

"I see, well try not to be late okay?"

"Yes princess." I said as I walked away and made my way over to the kitchen where I thought I could find Siesta.

I arrived at the kitchen, but Siesta wasn't there. I asked around and found out she was running an errand and would be back in around 30 minutes. Since I had time to spare, I decided to stay in the kitchen and get something to eat. After eating and chatting with some of the kitchen staff, 30 minutes soon passed and I saw Siesta walk into the kitchen.

"Oy Siesta!" I yelled and waved at her.

"Damien, are you here for the clothes?" She asked.

"Yes I am, I also got something to eat!" I replied and smiled at her.

"Please follow me to the staff's living quarters, the items clothes and the other item you requested are there." She said.

"Of coarse, I am pleased to hear that. Thank you Siesta."

"It's nothing." Siesta replied with slightly red cheeks.

I followed siesta into the living quarters and saw that they mainly looked like the student quarter, but with some slightly smaller, and some shared rooms. Siesta was one of the few maids that had her own room. She opened the door to her room and gestured for me to go inside.

"Make yourself comfortable Damien." She gesture to a chair.

"No need, I have to go soon anyway." I replied.

"I see, well just wait a bit I have them right here." Siesta said while opening a chest in the corner of the room and taking out some clothes.

A black jacket made from a light yet really durable material made with a kind of Assassins Creed style hood, and some dark blue pants somewhat resembling jeans, but were really stretchy. Apart from that another jacket this one white was there as well without the hood like the black one, and a pair of brighter blue pants as well.

"And here is the other item you requested." She said while handing me a box.

I opened the box and saw the item I had asked here to get me. I was able to request this by giving here some of the money I found in Mott's villa. Apparently it was some type of Old currency with one coin being worth around 20 new gold, and with the amount I had I was set for a while. Inside the box was a metal wolf mask for the upper half of the face with a silver color covering it. I took the mask out and put the box on the table as I turned the mask around and tried it on. The mask fit surprisingly well even when I tried some rapid motions to check if it holds on. I took of the mask and placed it back in the box, and gathered the clothes as well.

"Thank you Siesta, it's just like I wanted it."

"You don't have to thank me. I like making clothes, and furthermore you paid for the mask were I only had to retrieve it. What do you need it for anyway?" She asked.

"That's a secret." I replied while winking at her with my right eye. "Well I am sorry to say this but I have to go now. Take care!" I bid goodbye to Siesta as she waved at me.

"Bye Damien!"

In front of the academy.

After going to the room to arrange my belongings I changed into the hoodless jacket and the brighter pair of pants, and after putting Derf on my back I walked out to the front of the academy. That's where I saw that everyone was ready and already waiting inside of the carriage.

"There you are! Are these the new clothes you talked about?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, they feel light and are easy to move in, I am pleased. Now should we go?" I replied.

"Since you are all here we can go now yes." Fouquet replied to me.

I walked over to the carriage and sat down beside Louise, and only seconds later we were on our way.

About an hour later.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask. Since Fouquet uses magic she is a noble right?" I asked.

"Yeah she is why?" The reply came from Louise.

"Well, I just wondered. It's just weird that a noble is a thief isn't it? You would think they have enough money." I continued.

"I can answer that question." Fouquet started. "It's not the case that all mages are nobles. For various reasons, many have lost their title, and have been demoted from nobility to peasants. Among those people many go onto being guards or soldiers, or turn into criminals. Even I have am one of those that have been demoted."

Everyone went into silence for a while and looked over at Fouquet.

"But, Miss Longueville, you are Old Osman's secretary right?" Kirche asked.

"Well, Mr. Osman isn't too picky about noble or peasant." Fouquet replied.

"Then what is the reason for you losing your nobility?" Kirche further asked.

"You are being rude Zerbst!" Louise said as Kirche turned around and fumed.

"I am just having a chat because I am bored." She replied. "Geez… For what reasons do I have to catch a thief…"

"I am pretty sure you volunteered yourself Kirche, so if you want to blame anyone it would have to be yourself." I replied. Kirche stopped up for a second and repositioned herself now at my left.

"But if I didn't I wouldn't be able to be with my darling!" Kirche said as she pressed her breasts against my arm. "And what would you do if a golem showed up again?" She asked with a smug face looking over at Louise.

"That should be obvious! I will get that thing with my magic!" An annoyed Louise replied.

"Magic? Whose?" Kirche replied smirking. "Don't make me laugh Louise the Z-." I covered Kirche's mouth.

"Let me stop you right there. I don't want you to badmouth my princess thank you." I said.

Louise looked over at me and stared I noticed this and turned to her and gave her a smile. Louise seeing this smiled back and blushed a bit.

"Thank you…" She said quietly.

Another hour later by the hut from the reports.

"According to the information that should be the hut we are looking for." Louise said.

"It just looks like an old charcoal-burning shack." Kirche said.

"It could be camouflage." Louise replied.

I however didn't really listen to the conversation and walked over to said hut and looked inside. Without a surprise I found the hut empty. _Well not like I would find anyone inside since the thief has been with us all the time._

"Hey Louise, you all can come over no one is in here." I told the rest.

They walked over to the front following me as I wanted to open the door Tabitha stopped me. I looked at her for a moment before I understood what she wanted and walked over to the side allowing Tabitha to check for any traps.

"There seem to be no traps." She said and walked inside.

"You four can go inside and look, and I will look around and see if there is anything around the hut." Fouquet said.

"Ok Miss Longueville." Louise and Kirche said as Fouquet was walking away.

"You go inside and I will wait here in case some arrives." I said to which the 3 girls nodded to.

 _Now to have some fun_. I thought as I went off in the direction of Fouquet, and soon after caught up to her.

"Oh it's you Damien, did you find anything?" She asked.

"Drop the act Fouquet. You aren't really fooling anyone… except of everyone with me as an exception… hmm. Ok so maybe you are fooling some people." I said.

She looked at me in shock for a minute, and then smiled.

"So I was right, you were onto me." She said.

"Oh? When did I give it away?" I asked.

"At Old Osman's office when you looked over at me I knew something was off about you. I wonder however how you found out."

"Simple really, 1 you are literally wearing the same clothes as last time with a different colored hood. 2 your hair is the exact same color. And 3 your face." I replied

"My face?" She asked.

"Yes your face. Even though you were wearing a hood I was close enough to see you face." I answered.

"I see… Looks like I have to be more careful from now on." She said as she let her hair down and taking of her glasses. "Thank you for the tips Damien, and goodbye." Fouquet said as she whipped out her wand and summoned her golem. It started shaking like crazy and the golem soon emerged from the ground although a tad smaller than last time.

"What's wrong? Don't have enough fuel?" I asked.

"You don't know how tiresome it is to make a golem and control it do you?" She asked.

"Nope."

"…Why am I not surprised?" she sighted with her head looking down. "Golem! Get him!" She commanded pointing in my direction.

I took Derf of my back and held him in front of me and dashed forward in super speed cutting of its left leg. I stuttered for a while, but soon regenerated the leg and was on its way to me again.

 _Well this is going to be annoying._ I thought to myself as I used my speed again this time though I appeared in front of the girl trio.

"Damien there you are! Look we found the staff!" Louise said proudly.

"Isn't that nice?... No there is no time for that! Listen here. Fouquet and her golem are on the way here, and will arrive any second no-" I didn't finish as the golem stomped into the clearing. "Sorry, I meant he is here!" I yelled.

"Hello there dear students." Fouquet greeted the girls.

"Miss Longueville?" Kirche asked confused.

"Well yes, I see that none of you are as smart as Mr. Familiar over there. He was actually able to figure out my identity." Fouquet commented, and the girls looked over at me.

"What? It wasn't hard exactly…" I said.

"Not that it matters." Fouquet continued.

"Ok listen here you three. I will stay and stop her here, or at least delay her. Tabitha you get Sylphid over here and make her fly you to the academy, and take the staff and the two with you. Tabitha nodded and called Sylphid right away, and the blue dragon soon landed.

"I am not letting you stay here alone! You can't do anything against a golem alone!" Louise protested.

"Last time she was lucky, and I was careless it won't happen again. The golem this time is also smaller, I will be fine Louise. Now go!" I told her. She hesitated a bit but got on top of Sylphid. "Now keep my princess safe will you." I said to Tabitha as they started flying. _Now the hard part._

I once again took Derf into my hands and readied myself.

"How cute. You actually think you can stop me alone?" Fouquet laughed.

"I don't think Fouquet. I know." I said. "You ready Derf?"

"As ready as I ever will partner!"

"Then let's dance." As soon as those words left my mouth I dashed forward with Derf in my right hand hanging back, as I was right in between the golems legs, I took a big swing plowing right through both legs in one swift motion. Without taking a break I dashed back a bit and jumped towards its torso stabbing Derf right in the center to hold on. I then ran sideways towards it right arm and took another swing transferring right into a jump towards its left arm which I took off with ease as well. I then jumped down and a couple of meters away to admire my handiwork. The golem now collapsed a bit on itself, with both arms and both legs cut cleanly off.

"Impressive, but it's not enough to take down my dear golem." And with a flick of her wrist the golem assembled itself again.

 _This really is annoying, no matter how much I destroy it she is going to regenerate it. Then again there must be a way. Maybe it has some sort of core? Well it's worth to try, I'd guess it would be in its torso or head._ After a short mental strategy meeting with myself I gripped Derf harder.

"Time to end this Derf."

"Show her partner!"

I took a deep breath and relaxed my body. Then as I felt a surge of power go through my body, I launched myself harder than ever with such force that the ground where I was standing cracked up, and dirt flew up leaving my footprint deep in the ground. In that instant I took hold of Derf with both of my hands and put him in front of me, making me into a human spear crashing right through the golems center and leaving me crashing right into a tree behind it.

"And there I almost looked cool, hehe… God it hurts!" I yelled as I touched my legs. _Probably hurts because my muscles weren't accustomed to the power I used to send myself flying._ I looked over at the now crumbling golem. _Guess it worked._ A smile ran across my face. _Take that Saito! I didn't use a freaking launcher to destroy it!_

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to destroy my golem, and on top of that you made me waste so much time that the girls got away!" She said to me annoyed.

"I wouldn't be too sure on the got away part though." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well as cold as my princess may seem, she cares deeply about people so she would never leave me here alone. Speak of the devil." I said as Sylphid along with the trio on her back landed a bit away from me. I slowly stood up fighting the pain in my legs and walked over to them.

"So what do you say princess? Looks like I made it." I smiled at her.

"Yeah… I looks like it!" She smiled back and hugged me, to which I hugged her back.

"Where you that worried now hmm?" teased, and as fast as her hug a vein popped up on her forehead.

"AS IF!" Louise yelled. I couldn't help but to smile at that. _Hope she won't change any time soon._

"Now I know it's nice talking and all, but what should we do with her?" I asked pointing at Fouquet.

"Ah I forgot about her!" Louise said as she took out her wand, followed by Kirche and Tabitha.

"We should just subdue her and hand her over to the knights." Said Kirche.

"I agree." Louise said.

"Mhmm." Was Tabitha's reply.

"But how will we do it? She is quite powerful." Louise asked.

"She has used a lot of her strength on the golem." Tabitha pointed out.

"That's true, she should be weaker." Kirche said.

"Don't underestimate me girls, I may have used a lot of strength, but I am still a master triangle mage." Fouquet spoke up.

Everyone looked at her wondering what to do.

"Let me handle this." I said walking in front of the three girls with Derf sheeted on my back.

"And what are you going to do Mr. Familiar? You are not a noble able of using magi-" Fouquet started, but stopped as I vanished from sight.

I didn't feel like listening to her so I dashed forward with my legs screaming at me, and stopped behind her with my hand ready to knock her out in the same manner as the guards in Mott's villa.

"I may not be able to use magic, but I still infiltrated Count Mott's villa without anyone knowing of me and threatened him into submission." I whispered into her ear.

Her face was in shock for a while, but soon looked relaxed as I had knocked her out. As her body collapsed I grabbed her princess style and walked over to the girls.

"I guess this takes care of things? We should probably go before she wakes up and brings trouble again." I said stopping in front of the girls.

The girls looked at me all three bearing different expressions. Tabitha being the calmest of all just stared at me for a while, Kirche looked at me all dreamy with hearts flying around her, and Louise looked at me with pride and joy, with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks.

Back at the academy.

The four of us stood in front of the desk of Old Osman with the girls placed in front, Mr. Colbert stood at the side of Old Osman.

"We have handed Fouquet over to the Palace Guards, and the Staff of Destruction is once again secure in the vault. That puts an end to the matter I believe. You are all quests of honor for tonight's banquet." Osman said.

"That is to be expected." Kirche said. Louise then elbowed Kirche's side and she bent over.

"Auch what was that for Valliere?!" Kirche asked.

"Are you forgetting who did all the job Kirche?"

Kirche looked at the ground.

"What do you mean Miss Valliere?" Old Osman asked.

"We didn't really do that much Mr. Osman, all we did was go inside of the hut and get the staff, but while we were inside, Damien stayed outside to keep watch. When we came out he wasn't there but appeared soon after with the Fouquet and her golem at his feet. He asked us to take the staff and take Tabitha's Sylphid to fly away while he holds of Fouquet and the golem." Osman and Colbert gasped. "We complied with his request and flied up into the air, but I didn't want to leave him alone so I asked Tabitha to fly high above the area so we could help him if he was in trouble. Damien however to our surprise managed to defeat the golem alone, and we landed after that. We then forgot about Fouquet which Damien pointed out and we wondered about how to capture her, but we didn't have to do anything as Damien managed to get behind Fouquet somehow and knock her out." Louise finished her explaining.

"I see, quite interesting indeed. You show great promise Damien, I thank you for your assistance, but I can't do anything to reward you as I do not have authority to do so. I can however make you a guest of honor along with the three of you."

"Thank you Old Osman, but no thank you. I'd rather not get any attention at the moment. I am quite new to this world and if people knew of a peasant powerful enough to take on a master class triangle mage it would make quite a fuss. Therefore I would kindly request to leave the matter alone, and give the accomplishments to the girls." I said.

"Very well, I shall respect your wishes." Osman replied.

Sometime later at the banquet.

I was standing at the balcony connected to the banquet hall and looking over the night sky

"Quite nice isn't it Derf?" I asked.

"It sure is partner. Now tell me why aren't you having fun with the others inside?" Derf asked.

"Quite simple actually, I don't have anything to do there. That aside Louise isn't here yet so I don't really feel like dancing either." I replied.

"You could dance with someone else you know partner." Derf said.

"That may be true, but it's not the same. It's like wanting pancakes and getting waffles you know." I commented.

"I get your point." Derf said back.

Then the banquet went silent for a while and I heard them introducing the guests of honor. I decided to watch so I peeked inside at the girl being introduced one by one, with Louise being the last one. She had one a beautiful pink dress with some white details, her hair tied up with a kind of tiara on her head and a matching necklace. She looked around for a bit and when she saw me she slowly started walking towards me ignoring everyone else. I couldn't do anything else but to stare at her.

"Hey! Fine feathers make fine birds, eh?" Derf said to me. I nodded in response.

Louise now stood right in front of me.

"You… You look beautiful Louise." I told her.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." Louise said bowing while holding her dress.

"You do know that gentlemen are patient dogs right? Basically wolves." I said.

"Is that why you keep telling me to call you a wolf instead og a dog?" She asked kind of annoyed at my remark.

"Maybe, but enough about that." I said. Right then the lights dimmed and the music started playing. "May I have this dance? Milady." I said politely and bowed down while my right hand reached out to her and my left stayed behind my back.

"Yes you may." Louise answered.

We danced to the music for a while and then Louise started talking to me.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, from caring about me and not wanting me to get hurt, to you giving us the credit for your own accomplishments." She replied.

"I did only what necessary to keep you safe and happy." I commented.

She blushed at my comment and snuggled into me. The rest of the night went quite smoothly and we went back to the room a couple of hours later, and slept the night away.

 **Aaaand End. This completes chapter 4 of this fanfiction. Now I am sorry that the release of this chapter took so long, but as I mentioned I was quite busy with exams and the project with my friend. I also have other project aside from that, that I plan to write after I finish the first season of the fanfic. If you wonder why I haven't revealed the staff, that is because that it really wasn't that amazing and because I plan to maybe use it in the future. As to if it still will be a launcher you will have to wait and see. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that not too many spelling and grammar errors snuck their way inn. Now see ya later in Chapter 5: A title and undercover mission?**


	6. Chapter 5: Title and undercover mission

**Michael Shadow: Don't confuse people! I like short girls yeah, but don't say it in such a way! Suddenly police arrives and I'll be in trouble…**

 **Anyway… Surprise, surprise. A new chapter in a matter of days, would you look at that? I wanted to finish this chapter fast because it really took some time to release the last one, and this is a form of apology for that. You may be wondering about the Mask from last chapter, but things will be explained. In the meanwhile you can guess what it is going to be used for. Now let's get this hype train moving!**

 **Also for this chapter I am introducing dream dialogue:** " _Which looks like this._ "

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfic with the exception of my OC and original events.**

Chapter 5: A title and undercover mission?

A few days have passed from the day of the incident and retrieval of the Staff of Destruction. Louise and Damien were invited to the Royal Palace by Princess Henrietta.

At the palace.

I and Louise enter what looked like the bed chamber of Henrietta, with a small throne in addition. The room was really spacious and bright to the eyes, Henrietta was sitting on her small throne upon our arrival, but stood up after we stopped in front of her.

"Congratulations, Louise Francoise." She said.

"I really am unworthy of such an honorary title as Chevalier." Louise replied her.

"You all achieved something that deserves that title. Capturing the thief that had the entire Palace up in arms… I thank you as well, trustworthy familiar." Henrietta added while smiling at me.

"It was nothing Princess." I said while bowing down. "I did only what expected of me as my masters familiar." I added as I straightened out again.

"I trust that you will continue to take good care of my dear friend." Henrietta said as she put her hand forward, indicating that I am to kiss it.

Louise saw that and immediately jumped in between me and the Princess, looking as if I was about to do something terrible to her.

"You should not, Princess! To offer your hand to such a familiar…" Louise said.

"What's that supposed to mean…" I commented while sweat dropping.

"To protect you is equal to swearing loyalty to me. There must be something in return for such an oath of loyalty." Henrietta explained.

"But still…" Louise muttered to herself while stepping out of the way.

 _Now what to do? Should I act stupid and like Saito did? Or should I be well-mannered? Hmm… I'd rather not be known as the man that assaulted the Princess after their second meeting though_. _Well-mannered it is!_

I stepped forward and to hold off her hand. I then bend over slightly and planted a quick kiss on the back of her hand. After which I stepped back again standing beside Louise. Louise looked over at me as if wondering something, but quickly turned away again.

"Now, that may not have been much of a reward, but there is not much I can offer at the moment." Henrietta said.

"No it is great honor to have you hand kissed Princess! Is it not dog?" Louise exclaimed while staring at me.

"It is Princess. You do not need to give me any kind of reward." I replied.

"Very well. Now I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"Please, go ahead and ask anything of us Princess. If you tell us to die I will immediately throw myself out of the window, and I will take this stupid dog with me!" Louise said with a raised voice.

"Oi, oi, oi, wait a second! Why are you taking me down with you?!" I asked yelling back.

"I'd rather kill you myself than let you defile any lady of this world!"

"That's absurd how would I defile them?!"

"Don't play dumb dog! I know all too well what you did to me in my bedroom!"

"how are you not over that? Besides you begged for it! Your beautiful rear end just looking at me!"

"Wha- you stupid dog how dare you speak such things in front of the Princess?!"

Louise at this point started trying to hit me, but I didn't feel like getting hit at the moment so I started evading every punch coming my way. Sadly I didn't pay attention and ran out of space to evade with my back against the wall.

"I got you now dog… There's no escape!" Louise commented throwing her fist towards me.

I was about to let myself to let myself get hit, but I came up with an idea to distract her from the current situation. I caught Louise's punch by grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm down. I grabbed her lower back with my other hand and held her tight so she couldn't escape.

"Now I think it's enough Princess, we didn't come here to play. Besides the Princess wants you to grant her a favor, but you completely forgot about that now didn't you?" I whispered into her ear.

She immediately blushed slightly and looked down on the ground in shame of her behavior in front of the Princess.

"Excuse her behavior Princess, she tends to overreact when I am involved." I said looking at the Princess.

"Wha- why are you apologizing for my behavior?! It should be the other way!" Louise yelled.

 _How cute she is when angry. And by the looks of it the Princess thinks so too_. I looked over at the Princess and she barely hold in her laughter.

"Now Princess, what it is that you were going to request from us?" I asked.

"I would like you two to live in the village for a while."

"The village? Do you want us to do some spying in the village?" Louise asked. _Like if you could spy…_

"Lately, I often hear rumors of nobles oppressing the peasants. When I asked those in the area, all of them claimed that such thing would never happen, as the nobles were good role models for the peasants. However, as much as I'd like to leave it as a rumor. I still want you to investigate in case the people were scared to tell me for some reason. Therefore, I would like you to investigate the goings-on in the village in secret. It will be a very difficult job." She finished.

"Well understood, Princess! I will make sure to get this job done, as if my life depended on it!" Louise replied enthusiastically with over the top movements. She then bowed as I followed her example.

"Thank you Louise, Mr. Familiar. This is the warrant from the palace." Henrietta said handing over the warrant.

Time skip the next day in the village:

Louise and I just exited a clothing shop. She was now clad in a simple brown dress and a matching beret, she also wore a silver necklace and white high heel shoes with straps. I wore the same white jacket and blue pants Siesta made for me a couple of days ago.

"So dull…" Louise muttered.

"You are the one that suggested we needed to buy new clothes to dress up as peasants." I told her.

"But don't you think we can get some more decent looking clothes?"

"If you want to blend in I suggest you listen to me." I replied.

"Right. Now tell me, how is it that you are able to speak and behave so politely around the Princess, and you act all commoner like with me?" She asked me.

"Well, it is common reason to respect royalty, and as to why I act like I do around you… I guess you can say I am comfortable around you."

"Comfortable? I-I see." She stuttered.

"Now where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Next up is a horse." Was her reply.

"A horse? I am pretty sure we have a budget on this mission…"

"Yeah, we have 400 equs." She replied.

A while later after the horse seller:

"Really… A horse costs 400 equs? One horse uses up all the money we were given!" Louise said annoyed stumping away.

"Well we are peasants now, so I guess we have the resources of one."

"I guess you are right…"

"So where to now Princess?" I asked.

"We have to find a place to sleep." She replied.

Another while later at the Inn:

"200 equs?!" Louise burst out.

"Our inn is top-class, one where even nobles can spend the night." The guy looking like some kind of piccolo explained.

Yet another while later wandering through the village:

"We don't have nearly enough money." A defeated Louise sighted.

"You know normal people can't afford places like that… It's actually a good thing we didn't get it. It would be pretty suspicious that some random peasants come into the village and stay at the most expensive inn possible."

"Oh, I see."

"And besides we can just find a cheaper room you know."

"No way. I can't sleep in a cheap room!" Louise protested.

"Not like you have a choice really… I guess it's impossible for a girl of noble birth after all."

"Fine, I'll make do by myself somehow!" She said and stormed off, yelling to not follow her.

"Oy! Louise! Meet me by the fountain in the center of the village!" I yelled after her.

 _I guess I can use this time to explore the village, and maybe gather some information. I should ask around if anyone has witnessed any form of oppression from the nobles._

And so the day went by, I wandered all across the village from one end to another asking anyone I could about any rumors and things alike. Unfortunately just like Princess Henrietta had said, no one admitted to the oppression even though it was plainly obvious that they were nervous after I asked them about it. And to rub it all in I forgot about a certain event that would take place and take away all our money, not counting the money I got from Mott. Namely Louise's attempt at gambling… I couldn't however find her so I gave up on the idea of stopping her.

It was starting to get dark so I headed over to the fountain I told Louise about and soon after arrived at said place. Louise was already sitting there looking defeated and stressed probably wondering how to tell me about gambling away all our money.

"Hey Louise how did it go?"

"Ehm… About that Damien. I found an interesting place that could double or triple our money, but It didn't go that way." She answered.

"So I guess you lost the money? And said place you spoke of must have been a casino?" I said.

"Y-yeah… they said that I'd end up with more for sure." She said.

"And that's why I shouldn't have left you alone… Well nothing we can do about that now. Just so you know, when you were fooling around and losing our money I went around the village and asked about the oppression. The Princess was right, there is something going on, even though they don't want to admit it they are way too nervous when asked about it. That is suggesting that they are somewhat afraid of the individual or individuals behind this."

"Wow." Louise said.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well you are saying some smart things…" She replied.

"Are you saying I am normally stupid?"

"To some degree, but normally you just react on your male instincts." She responded.

Silence was in the air for a while until a though of a comeback.

"At least I didn't lose all our money…"

"Be quiet!" Louise yelled at me.

"What's that about?"

"I am thinking about what we should do from here." She said.

 _Not sure if that is a smart idea… Not that it matters as our savior will arrive soon. That guy does give me the chills though, and I am pretty sure that Louise won't be able to hide her noble side that well at the tavern._

"Tres bien!" A voice came from my right. _Right on que._ I thought. "Such a beautiful face! From the looks of it you seem to be in some sorts of trouble. Bonjour! Bon!." The man said.

He was wearing what looked like a pink sports bra, black booty shorts, and white wristbands. He had black hair and a curly mustache with a beard on his chin, his lips looked like he had just done the Kylie Jenner lips challenge.

"As you can obviously see, I am nobody suspicious at all." The man continued.

Louise and I sweat dropped at his words.

"No, better to say you are, from the looks of it." I said to myself as the man did some weird dance.

"I am Scarron. I run a tavern just up ahead!" Scarron said.

"A tavern?" I asked acting normal.

"Yes a tavern! Would you like me to furnish you two with one of our rooms?" Scarron asked.

"Yes. Let's go at once!" I replied taking Louise's hand starting to drag her.

"Damien!" Louise burst out.

"H-o-w-e-v-e-r, on one condition." Scarron said pointing at Louise.

Later at Scarron's tavern.

"Understood, my fairies?" Scarron asked his employees.

All of which were either extremely beautiful or incredibly cute. All the girls were wearing the same looking short maid outfit, but with different colors suiting their own looks.

"Yes, Manager Scarron!" All replied in unison.

"Not like that!" Scarron said al flustered stumping his feet. "When we are in the shop, I've told you to call me "Mi Mademoiselle!" He said.

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!" All responded again.

"Tres bien! Such ecstasy! Now, good news to all fairies! We have someone new joining us her at the Enchanting Fairy Tavern today! Louise, come on in!" He said.

Louise came in wearing the same short maid uniform as the others, but in white with black details, such as shoes and ribbons.

"Louise is a poor little girl who ran away with her older brother right before her father sold her off to pay for his gambling dept!" He finished.

"Oh, my." One said.

"Poor thing!" Came from another.

"I a-am Louise. N-nice to meet y-you." Louise said stuttering.

"Now applause!" Scarron said clapping his hands together. Louise's face started twitching, most likely because of irritation.

Meanwhile at the kitchen:

 _Sounds like she's nervous hehe. And most likely upset because she has to do this._ I thought listening to the conversation outside of the kitchen.

"Hey, New Guy, stop spacing out and help me clean the dishes! We're about to open!" A long haired beauty said.

"Apologies, I just care deeply about my sister so I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I had to explain to her that this is our only option at the moment even though she didn't like it that much." I replied walking over and taking a dirty plate.

"That's very nice of you. You have a very cute younger sister." She said eyeing me.

"Thanks." I replied noticing her glare. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, Nothing. I'm Jessica. You are?" The girl known as Jessica asked.

"I am Damien Falls, but you can just call me Damien. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Likewise, say Damien is a unique name isn't it?"

"I get that a lot." I gave her a smile with my reply.

"Ask me if you have anything you want to know about this place." Jessica said.

"I will, Jessica."

Over in the main room:

Louise stared at the conversation between Damien and Jessica and looked annoyed.

"That stupid dog…" She said to herself.

"Now everyone… Now that I've introduced our new girl, I'm pleased to announce that this week will hold the long anticipated tip race!" Scarron announced.

All the girls stopped what they were doing and celebrated the just announced news.

"Tip race?" Said Louise confused.

"The fairy who earns the biggest tip total gets a special bonus." Scarron said walking over to some curtains covering the wall and pulling a rope revealing a black and sexier version of the outfits the girls were wearing. "And ta-dah! You will have the right for one day to wear the family heirloom that is our namesake, the Enchanting Fairy Bustier!" He continued.

"So wonderful, mi Mademoiselle!" The girls yelled all at once, with the exception of Louise.

"Tres bien! This bustier is enchanted with charming magic, so the day you wear this, you can earn without limits!"

"Without limits?!" The girls exclaimed.

Louise sweat dropped.

"The girl who won the race last year earned so much, she went back to her hometown! Therefore, do your best all of you, in hopes of being able to wear this bustier!" Scarron finished.

"Yes sir!" The girls replied.

"You too new girl!" Scarron said waving at Louise.

"Sure!" She said grinning. _This is my chance!_ She thought.

Later that day:

Louise walked over to a table with two men holding a bottle of wine. She arrived and put down the bottle on the table.

"I've brought you what you ordered." She said.

"What are you doing girl? Hurry up and pour it." One of the men said.

Louise's face started twitching and a small vein popped up on her forehead. _Serving a peasant… Me, a noble? No! Think about what Damien said. I have to do what they wish and not stand out too much._

"What are you doing? Hurry up with it." The man said again.

"This is a mission. This is a mission." Louise repeated to herself. "Then, I would like to serve you now…" She said with a crooked forced smile as she picked up the wine bottle.

As the man lifted his glass, Louise opened the bottle and started pouring the wine while shaking a little with annoyance. She filled the glass, but didn't stop in time as the wine poured over the glass border and onto the lap of the man. The man jerked back.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Louise apologized.

The man stopped for a second and looked at Louise as if he just realized something.

"You're a cutie. Shame you don't have much boobs!" He said as he eyed Louise's bust. "Then, to make it up for it, I want you to serve me mouth-to-mouth." The man continued rising his glass, and along the way perking up his lips. At this point Louise snapped, she had enough of this guy. She took the glass from his hand and poured it over his face.

"What was that for you brat?!" The man yelled.

Louise placed on of her legs on a chair and slammed the other on top of the table.

"You filthy scum! How dare you do this to a Duke's…mph."

Meanwhile at the kitchen:

I was just standing there, washing piling dishes and chatting with Jessica, when suddenly I got I bad feeling. Soon after that I could hear Louise over the loud noises and chatting all over the tavern. "You filthy scum! How dare you do this to a Du-" I didn't listen to more as I knew that if she finishes her sentences, the little cover we had would be blown. Therefore as fast as I could I traveled to her location and covered her mouth while grabbing her from behind and holding her in my arms. At the same time Scarron walked up to the man from behind and hugged him, saying that he is terribly sorry and that he will give him some "special" service. _Yuck._ I thought upon imagining something so horrible happening to me.

"Wha- Dog, what are you doing?! I was giving this scum a piece of my mind!" She said.

"More like a piece of your identity. If I hadn't stopped you, our identities would be compromised and we would have to return without proving anything." I whispered into her ear.

"I… I am sorry." Louise said looking a bit down.

"You don't have to. That's why I am here, to assist you and to assure you don't do something you will regret." I told her.

"Damien?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop squeezing my ass YOU DOG IN HEAT!" Louise scream at me fuming.

"So mean, here I stopped you from doing something stupid and this is my reward?"

"Don't you dare treat your master like some kind of reward for your good deeds!" She replied.

"Not so loud Louise! People will hear that I am some kind of servant, and will realize that something is wrong! Let's deal with this later." I said as I let Louise down and walked towards the kitchen again.

Back at the kitchen with Jessica:

"Oh, Damien? When did you leave?" Jessica wondered.

"I eh, had to pee."

"Ah, I see. Well just tell me before you leave next time." She said.

"Why? Want to join me? Mhmm?" I teased.

"Maybe I do." She smirked.

 _Certainly didn't expect that to happen._ And so the day just slipped away.

Later in the attic bedroom:

"You've got to be kidding! Why do I, a daughter of a Duke nonetheless have to deal with such a…" Louise was stuttering and looked flustered.

"Oy now. Calm down… Remember it could have been worse. And besides, as long as you work here we have a place to sleep for free, and we also secured food." I tried to calm her down.

"A place to sleep? Where? Did you perhaps mean this attic that looks more like a closet?" She replied. "And how could it have been worse?!"

"Louise… Appreciate what you have. We could be sleeping outside right now, starving. Luckily the manager allowed us to stay here, after YOU gambled away all our money."

Louise looked down on the ground in shame, realizing that it could have been much worse if it wasn't for Scarron.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep as we will be working most of the day tomorrow. I'll also try to go out and investigate some more in the upcoming days. Good night Princess." I laid down after letting out my last words of the day.

After around 30 minutes I fell asleep, but Louise wasn't as good to adapt as I was and couldn't fall asleep. She heard a noise and looked up at the ceiling where she saw 3 bats hanging, they suddenly flew down and surrounded Louise and she let out a small yelp. The bats however soon grew tired of terrorizing the young mage and went on with their hanging. Louise though wasn't as relaxed as the bats and decided to snuggle herself into me where I was lying down on the floor. The morning arrived and Louise left before anyone noticed.

The days went by really similarly as the first one, with Louise serving someone trying hard not to get annoyed and get some tips for the tip race, but failing miserably and making me stop her from doing something stupid in the process. That was our daily routine now, day 5 will end in five hours as the clock handles hit 7 o'clock.

"Say Jessica, can you let me of earlier today? There are some errands I need to run." I asked.

"I have nothing against it. You are a hard worker so I am sure my dad will let you off if you ask him." Jessica replied.

"Thanks Jessica."

I walked out of the kitchen to find Scarron, which wasn't too hard as I only had to follow the terrorized screams of costumers that had to deal with Scarron's "Special" treatment.

"Manager." I asked, poking Scarron on his shoulder.

"Oh Damien! What can I do for you?" he asked curiously, as I haven't really spoken with him that much.

"I was wondering if I could run some errands now? Jessica said it was ok if I asked you first."

"Ah! Tres bien! You are such a polite boy! You may go and run your errand as you please." Scarron answered.

"Thank you, mi Mademoiselle!" I said jokingly smiling. Scarron just laughed.

I went over to Louise and told her that I will go out and try to get some information. After telling Louise I walked upstairs to get Derf, but also to change.

I Pulled out the other set of clothes that Siesta made for me, the black assassins creed styled hooded jacket, and dark blue pants. I then took Derf out of his sheath.

"Hey Derf?" I asked my partner.

"Yes partner? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah I am going out for a while to find some information about the whole deal with oppression of the peasants, but I don't want to run around with a big sword because it's easier to notice. Can you shrink down to the size of a dagger?" I asked further.

"Sure partner just wait a second." He replied as he started to glow and shrink in my hand.

"Nice Derf, now the last piece." I said. Taking out the box I have been hiding from the bottom of my traveling bag. I opened it and looked at the silver wolf mask, taking it out of the box and putting it on. I put the box away and placed my other clothes over it and went silently out of the room.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for someone to open the door so I can make it out unseen with super speed. Waiting isn't my forte, but luckily I didn't have to wait too long as a group of drunken men staggered out of the tavern with me right behind them. I immediately jumped on top of a room to maneuver easily without being seen, as not that many people notice someone clad in dark clothes while it's dark, especially on top of a rooftop.

Time went by as I ran around jumping rooftop to rooftop trying to listen in on any conversation regarding nobles, but with no results. I was about to head back when I heard a familiar voice scream. I quickly traveled across 3 different rooftops and looked down into the alley where I had heard the scream. There I saw Jessica being held down by 3 men, completely unable to do anything. Seeing what I did it maddened me, I jumped down on one of the guys knocking him out in the process. Then with a quick motion I pulled out the dagger sized Derf and turned him so I could use the back of the blade and smashed it onto the head of the second man, continuing the motion I was about to hit the last guy, but he had heard the commotion already so he managed to barely block with his arm. I didn't panic however as I twisted my upper body with my right leg leaving the ground and swinging around into a roundhouse kick ending at the third man's head. I stopped to admire my work and then I walked over to Jessica offering her my hand.

"Thank you… Whoever you may be." She said.

I deepened my voice in the same way I did at Mott's Villa and spoke to her.

" **There is no need to thank me, any kindhearted citizen would do the same thing. You were lucky however, that I had been in the area.** "

"Even if that may be the case I still want to say thank you. Is there any way I can reward you?" Jessica asked me.

" **Only one thing comes to my mind. Can you tell me anything about the rumors I have heard about nobles oppressing peasants?** "

"That I can help you with in fact!" She responded immediately.

" **Oh?** "

"Yes. People don't talk about it here because they are afraid. They are only peasants and they don't have any means to really tell anyone without being found out." Jessica started.

" **I see, continue please.** "

She nodded. "The one I know about is Lord Chelenne, he is this village's levy collector and often visits my dad's tavern. If he is the only noble oppressing peasants I don't know, but I can at least tell you about him. Every time he visits, he treats people like trash and gropes our employees without even leaving any tips!" She ended.

" **Thank you for the information, Jessica.** " I then used my speed and disappeared.

"How did he know my name?" Jessica asked herself.

After a while I made sure that Jessica was back, and snuck back into the tavern and changed, then snuck out again and entered.

"Hello Damien, I see that you are back. You will just make the last set of dishes." Jessica greeted me.

"I will be right there, I just have to tell Louise I am back." I told her.

"Sure thing!" she replied.

I walked up the stairs to the attic as I couldn't find Louise downstairs, she must have made her way up while I exited again. I opened the door and found her lying on the bed.

"Hey Princess! Is my Princess sleepy?" I teased.

"Hello Damien, did you gather anything?" She asked.

"In fact, I have! Also is everything okay?"

"Yeah just a bit tired why?" She replied.

"Well you are acting nice, and you didn't even comment on my teasing… That's no fun… I like teasing you." I said.

"Well sorry for being tired! You are not the one having to serve some peasants al day! You just stand around in the kitchen having fun with that girl!" Louise took a deep breath as she finished multiple sentences in one breath.

"Oh is this jealousy I smell"

"You wish! You stupid dog!" I smiled at her comment.

"Welcome back!" I joked. Louise pouted cutely. "Now over to the information I have found. There seems to be one Lord Chelenne, the Royal Queens levy collector. From what I have gathered he always treats people like trash, and everyone is afraid of him. Because they have neither power and authority they can't do anything about it. Now the last piece of information is that he often comes to this tavern and when he is here he gropes the girls as much as he wants, and he never even leaves tips for this." I finished.

"So this is how you would be if you had power then? A dog groping anyone in sight." Louise stated.

"That hurts Princess… Besides, the only girl I am touching is you." I said while smiling at her and waiting for her reaction. Which made me chuckle right away.

Louise froze up completely with her face steadily gaining a comical red color.

"A-as if I'd l-let you touch me! Y-you dog in h-heat!" She finally yelled out while standing up from the bed and kicking me in my nutsack.

"Oh fuck me!" I shouted while falling to the ground clutching my balls.

After a couple of minutes when the pain was bearable I walked downstairs to help Jessica, the last hour of the tavern. The usual routine occurred where Louise fails miserably at easy tasks and gets annoyed, but this time Scarron asked her to stand at the side and watch how the others do it. Louise of course quickly gets bored of this and decides to see what I am doing turning around and looking into the kitchen. She then sees me and Jessica talking and laughing, just having fun in general. And Louise being who she is, stares at the only possible explanation. Jessica's big boobs.

"That dog! I knew he was after boobs all along! Not on my watch!" Louise finished picking up an empty wine bottle and throwing it at the back of my head. Me being who I am noticed that something was off, so I decided to turn around to see just in time as the bottle struck my head.

"Wha-" Is all I managed to get out before darkness took over.

While unconscious I was carried into Jessica's room for the time only until I woke up. I dreamt the most pleasant dreams that were very realistic, maybe to realistic…

" _Oh Selena! I knew that going to you concert would be beneficial for me. You have some really nice breasts, can I touch them?_ " _I asked her._

" _If that is what you desire._ " _Selene replied._

 _Hohoho. A massive grin covered my face as my hands grabbed her breasts, for some odd reason they felt bigger than they looked which confused me._

" _Oh straight forward are we?" She said, this time with another voice. And it is then I woke up._

I opened my eyes slowly as my hand was touching something really soft and kind of big. It didn't take me long to realize why Selena's breasts were bigger upon touch, the simple explanation is that, those weren't hers. My left hand was now resting at Jessica's right breast.

"I see that you know what you want." She teased.

"Ah sorry." I apologized as I removed my hand.

"Don't be, you were dreaming. It happens sometimes." She replied.

"Ok, but how did I get knocked out? All I remember is something green." I asked.

"You got knocked out when a flying bottle of wine hit your head." She replied right away.

"But why would a bottle… Ah right." I ended as I realized what happened.

"Hey Louise isn't you sister, is she?" Jessica said pointing at me.

"Wha- Oh well, it's not like it's that important anyway. And it's pretty obvious if you think about it." I told her.

"Yeah, I can tell just looking at you two." She commented. "But it's not like you are dating each other, either." Jessica added.

"Right you are, for now that is."

"Ah, for now ey?" She smirked leaning in closer. "And Louise… She's a noble, isn't she?"

"Well I am pretty sure that it is even easier to tell than that we're not siblings. A girl like her couldn't adapt fast enough, even though I tried to help her out before coming here." I replied.

Jessica chuckled. "As I thought. She didn't even know how to carry a plate in the beginning. And that unusual amount of pride in herself, and adding her behavior… She must be a noble." She concluded. "So are you her servant or something?" She asked.

"I am not a servant, though at the same time I am. I can't however tell you anything regarding this matter. It's better you keep yourself out of this. " I replied to her.

""What? You're crossing some dangerous bridge or something? That sounds really fun! Come on tell me about it!" She said enthusiastically, climbing further up the bed now leaning over me. Where I sat. "I love stories like that! Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone about it…" She stated, looking at me seductively.

"Well, even if you say that. I have a feeling that you will find out soon enough." I replied.

"Oh? You think so? Why not tell me now? In exchange I could t-e-a-c-h y-o-u various things…" Jessica responded, grabbing my hand and resting it on her breasts.

Nothing really happened as Louise had now opened her door looking as pissed as ever.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Louise yelled.

"Louise!" I said half-surprised. I looked over the situation, from looking at Louise to looking at Jessica back and forth a couple of times. I then arrived at a conclusion. I laid down on my side with one hand holding up my hand, and the other waving Louise over. "Come on Louise, join us." I said.

She clearly didn't find my joke funny as she walked over and punched me in my balls again.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus! Why my jewels?!"

Louise didn't feel like responding, taking a hold of my foot and dragging me out of the room with Jessica watching every single part that played before her.

"Wait a minute Louise." Jessica stopped her. "What about your job?" She asked.

"I-I'll go back as soon as I discipline this stupid dog…stupid brother." Louise replied.

"Do you have time for that? You can't even get any tips worth a damn. Oh well,, not like you can help it, with such a meager…"

"What is it?!" Louise yelled covering her breasts. "Just because I don't have big breasts, people call me a brat, a water flea…"

"Haven't heard water flea before…" I commented from the ground.

"Shut up!" Louise demanded kicking my balls yet again.

"Oh no! My poor baby mama gonna cry in the future!" I burst out holding my balls with my hands letting out anime tears.

"Just you watch Jessica! If I put my mind to it I am amazing at my job!" Louise said.

"Is that so? Then I guess that you will win the tip race?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I will!" Louise replied.

Time skip the next day

"Today is the last day, but at this rate not only will I miss first place…" Louise muttered to herself in defeat and sighted. Then an unexpected yet expected guest arrived.

I was about to leave on another "errand" and waited for someone to open the door, soon the door was opened, but the person that came in was the person I have been looking for. A fat man, with green clothes and a red cape over his shoulders. He had short brown hair with skinned sides and a curly mustache. He walked in with a cane and had six guards following him inn. I decided to stay upstairs and watch for now.

"Ahem!" Lord Chelenne tried to gain attention.

"My, my, if it isn't Lord Chelenne. It is nice of you to come all the way out here." Scarron said, jogging towards Chelenne.

"It looks like you have been quite prosperous Scarron." Chelenne commented.

"Oh, no, today is just coincidence. Usually, we're so empty, you'd be able to hear an ant walk." Scarron defended himself.

"Enough with the excuses Scarron! I have come here today as a costumer." Chelenne said.

"Unfortunately, all the seats are taken right now." Scarron replied to him.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way to me." Chelenne commented looking around, he then flicked his fingers and the guards took out their weapons scaring everyone out of the tavern, leaving no one with the exception of the employees. He then walks over to the nearest table and sits down, all the girls were scared and hid behind each other far away from Chelenne.

"I guess you were right when you said the place was really empty! Gehahaha!" Chelenne said. "Hmm? Come on, is there no one to serve the Royal Queen's levy collector?!" He yelled.

 _No one is stupid enough to actually serve you though._ I thought as I sweat dropped. _You are not only incredibly rude and oppressive towards the peasants, but you also treat the waitresses as your own possessions and grope them as much as you want… Not to mention that you don't leave any extra tips for that._

Then someone decided to actually serve him, and that certain someone was Louise… _I guess you are stupid enough to do that… Oh Louise, what should I do about you, I even warned you about Chelenne…_

Meanwhile in Louise's head:

 _I don't really know what is happening, but that guy is a noble! He must have quite some cash and probably tips generously! This is my last chance!_ She thought as she prepared wine and snacks. _His name sounds really familiar though, I think Damien talk about him or something… Oh well, no time to think about it now._ Louise now arrived at the table.

"You are a charming man, sir." Louise said.

"Oh?" Chelenne bend over and looked at Louise's breasts. He sighted in defeat. "Does this place hire men now?" He said.

"Men?!" Louise said. She started shaking angrily holding the serving plate close to her chest.

"Gehahaha! Now that I look at you closer, you're just a girl with really small breasts." Chelenne commented.

 _Oh bad move dude, I hope Louise doesn't pop soon…_

"They're so flat that I thought you were a man!" Chelenne continued.

 _Og shit… Stop adding fuel to the fire. You really won't like it when she's mad._

"Now, let me take a closer look at exactly how small they are!" He said while reaching his hand forward and simulating a squeezing motion.

"Mhmm… Don't mess with me!" Louise shouted kicking Chelenne straight in the face. The girls, and Scarron all screaming at Louise's actions.

 _And there she goes… You just had to play with fire didn't you… Well, well, maybe I will get some fun soon._

"What?! Damn you! Guards!" Chelenne screamed. The guards arming themselves and marching towards Louise. She was about to take out her wand when I decided it was time for action.

I appeared in between Louise and the guards, shocking everyone present. Without anyone seeing it I ran around all of the guards disarming them before arriving back at the same spot with their weapons in my arms, I let go of them letting them drop to the floor underneath me.

" **You shouldn't treat ladies like the old man.** " I said with my deep voice again.

"It's you!" Jessica shouted from the kitchen. I turned around and gave her a small smile before turning back and glaring at Chelenne.

"Who are you?! How dare you do this to a noble!" Chelenne demanded for me to answer.

" **I don't gave a shit about you being a noble. I have heard about how you treat the peasants in this village, and how you grope the girls of this tavern. And besides…** " I started, before disappearing and reappearing in front of Chelenne. " **The only one allowed to touch Louise is me.** " I whispered into his ear.

"Wha- You know that gi-" I didn't let him finish as I covered his mouth.

" **A a aaa. We're not going to speak a single word about that now are we?** " I said, the guards now furious and engaging.

I didn't really feel like fighting, so all I did was avoid the punch of the first guards before I grabbed his extended arm and used it as leverage to knee him in the stomach. He fell on the floor clutching his stomach in intense pain, the other soldiers stopping up upon seeing this.

"How dare some random peasants do this to a noble?!" Chelenne screamed.

" **It is true that I may be a peasant, but the young lady over there is a noble.** " I said pointing at Louise, and shocking her at the same time. " **Young lady, could you please show this imbecile the warrant you got from the Princess?** " I asked Louise further shocking her before she nodded taking out the warrant and showing it to Chelenne, whom immediately paled.

" **I am pretty sure you know what this means. Don't you? Anyway, leave and never come back here. Ah and another thing, give all the money you have on you to the girl. Consider it a tip for your rude behavior and her service.** " I ordered him. Chelenne and his guards dropped down to the floor begging for this to be overlooked and left leaving all the money he and his guards had on them.

" **Now that's taken care of.** " I said.

"Well, looks like you are the winner Louise." Jessica said.

"What?" Louise asked confused, looking over at Jessica standing by the pile of money left by Chelenne and his men.

"There's no need to count, you won the tip race." Jessica replied.

"But he just put it here at his request." Louise said pointing towards me.

"He put it here as a tip on his request, therefore it is a tip."

"Jessica is right. The tip race is over and the winner is Louise!" Scarron said as all the girls cheered for Louise. It soon went quiet and the attention turned to me.

"We would like to thank you for your help mister, what is your name?" Louise came forth and asked.

I turned to face her. " **You can call me-** "

 **And that's the ending of this chapter! Now, you may call me a dick for stopping it like this, or you will get something to look forward to in the future. I will however say that I didn't stop it for a dramatic effect. I ended it here simply because I have no idea what to name this "Persona" of Damien. I thought I will just call him Wolf, simple and fitting because of the mask, and is most likely what I will name him. On the other hand I asked my friend about what he thought and if he had a name suggestion… Well he suggested WolfBoyLoliconLover69, and as funny, and hilarious that would be, I want it to be serious. Therefore I ask of you a favor. Leave a review with a name suggestion if you feel like it, and if I like it I will use it for the story. As a time limit I will set the upcoming Wednesday, and if there is no reviews, or I just don't like the suggestions I will leave it at Wolf. Now I don't want to bore you anymore so see you later in Chapter 6: The return to the academy and love potion?**


End file.
